All at once
by Valitiel
Summary: Sometimes things come a you all at come at you all at once. For young Spencer Reid, family, friends and life comes at him full speed and he wasn't ready, but his family will keep him a float! Or can they?
1. Home isn't here

All at once

"Sometimes it's better to get things done all at once. And when you do you have to keep moving or it'll all fall down."

On the door mat of a, generic American home, stood a petite woman. She'd already rung the door bell twice. Nobody's home. Perfect. She heard about this family. Many children all fostered. One more wouldn't hurt right? The woman left something on the bench by the door and drove off, leaving a frail figure behind.

_____A bit later (A good two hours)______

A black SUV drove up into the drive way. And noise filled the silent neighborhood as the family arrived back home. "MOM!!!" JJ calls. "COME HERE!"

Camellia was expecting something small, like a spider to swat or a caterpillar crawling around. JJ pointed erratically towards the bench seemingly unable to speak. Derek, Aaron, Emily and Garcia really don't know how to react. There was a boy unconscious on my front porch. Those motherhood hand books never told me how to deal with this! The boy didn't look past 4. Wearing dirty old pajamas and hand mid length curly brown hair. "Aw, he's cute can we keep him?" Chirped Garcia.

"No we can't! We don't even know who's kid he is. What if he's just lost?" Derek opens the door and everyone walks in.

"Well I guess we have to keep him here until dad comes home, we'll talk about it then." Sighed Camellia. After some awkward silence in the home, everyone finally filed out of the living room to do their own business. Garcia went to do some sort of computer thing with Kevin, Aaron went to help Emily and JJ with homework and Derek's sitting in the living room reading or waiting for the boy to wake up. Camellia on the other hand was completely at loss in the kitchen. It's more than obvious that some one dumped their child here. Some "Spencer Reid" All that was left with him was a health card and a letter.

"_To whom ever it may concern._

_ Thank you so much for this. I'm sure you'll be rewarded in the end. Treat Spencer well, I'm sorry it's such short notice and I couldn't take care of him well enough. I don't want him to go into the "system". _

Why anyone would think it would be a good idea to drop a child with Camellia was beyond her. She paces around the room trying to figure this out.

__________________Mean while with Derek._____________________

It's been half an hour since they came home. Derek was reading on the couch looking very uncomfortable. "This is boring." He looks towards the boy, who is now tossing and turning in his sleep. Derek walks over to him and pokes him once, the little body flinches away and whimpers. Poke. Poke. Poke. The boy suddenly opens his eyes and lets out an ear piercing scream. Everyone ran down to the living room....

_Yesh. Valitiel is starting to write again... And I sorta suck at English.... So pardon if I'm bad at it. More than glad if you could leave a review? ;D Sorry for the short chapter by the way! Next chapter will be longer for sure!_


	2. Beginning of A Count Down

Over time Ch 2

Derek sprang back in alarm. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Camellia ran over to the green couch and saw Spencer screaming and crying as if he was hallucinating. "Spencer! Spencer! Wake up! You're OK!." She pulled him into a tight embrace and waited for the sobs to die down as the screaming did. Everyone stood in shock.

"I'm home!" John exclaimed. John quickly picked up the sound of quiet sobbing and dashed to the living room. "What happened! Is everyone OK?" He rose a questioning eyebrow at the scene displayed before him. "Who is this? Is he a friend of yours JJ? He looks a little young to be in first grade." JJ quickly shrugged.

Spencer felt so many people staring at him. He didn't wanna be here. This wasn't where he belonged, with so many people and strange things. He needed to find his mom and help her! Spencer tried to claw his way out of the woman's embrace. "No! Let go of me! Please let go of me!"

The woman only hugged tighter and whispered in to his ear. "You're ok here. Don't be scared." Spencer wasn't sure if he should trust her. "_No all lies! I need to find mom!"_ Derek sat down beside Camellia and Spencer. "It's ok Spencer, No one's gunna hurt you." Slowly, Spencer's eyes began to feel heavy and his mind began to go blank. _"No, can't fall asleep. Not the nightmares. Not again. I don't want them."_ His eyes slid shut as he passed out once more.

"That was scary." Said JJ. Garcia looked like she just saw a kitten get run over, Derek only had empathy in his eyes, Emily's eyes were fixed on Camellia and Aaron was calm as usual. Only John had the face of pure confusion.

"Kids go upstairs and play. Your mom and I need to talk about this." Said John

The kids scampered upstairs swiftly.

"What just happened here? I leave home for a day and you get another kid some how?!" Pointing towards Spencer's general direction he continues to rant on.

"I'm a lawyer for god's sake Cam! We can't just harbor random children off the streets! We HAVE to take him to the police station now!"

Camellia took the note out of her pocket. "It's not random."

"What? What do you mean?" Confusion once again marred his face.

"I mean it's not random. Someone chose us for this. Someone gave us, entrusted us with their child."

"So? We don't know whoever this person is that dropped her kid off here! His parents might be drug addicts or something!" He picks up the telephone. Obviously ready to call child services.

"I already tried that John. They don't know any kids named Spencer Reid. I tried a lot of places." She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"So, that's it we're just going to keep this kid."

"Yup."

"And if people ask?"

"We can just say that we adopted a new child. If not we can always say he's ours. He does have my hair."

"No, Cam you don't see the seriousness of this! We can't get another kid! Look! We have Derek, Aaron, Emily, Jennifer and garcia to take care of! Both of us have jobs!"

"We can try! I'm not going to let some random family get him from the system when he could have a perfectly good family here!"

"Fine. You know what fine. He has one week! One week to adjust if not I'm calling child services!" John stormed upstairs to their bedroom and harshly slammed the door.

"_Ok... I have my work cut out for me. I think... Spencer just seems so terrified." _Camellia began plotting. "How am I going to get him in this family in one week?"

_Author's box~~~_

_So I think it's a bit longer than my previous one. I'm not really keeping score here, but thanks to the reviewers and people who are reading! 3 As you can see the plot is most definitely thickening.... But no promises to what I'm going to do. Cause I'm sorta going through all of the eveil possibilities myself. ;D Remember Reviews make me very happy. Please do correct any grammar and spelling errors with your reviews, as My English does fail. And your lovely suggestions (If it's legit for me to ask) may be inputted as well. And now this._

_Spencerrules:__ Thank you for reviewing! as you can see I did_ continue! AND I hope to continue to capture your attention.


	3. Prying open shells

All at once 3

Day 1 of The week. August, 12th Pt 1.

To Camellia the timing was perfect. Only a few weeks till school, this might work out. Hopefully. John already left for work and the kids had been debriefed on the situation. Garcia was overjoyed at the situation and simply wanted to run over to the boy and pinch his cheeks. The boy of which is currently huddled up in a corner in the living room scared out of his mind. Aaron and Derek are currently trying to pry him out. The girls yelling obscene suggestions in the back ground.

"Derek just pick the boy up! He look's really light!"

"No! You might drop him! Just coax him out!"

"Stop pulling his arms!" The girls cheered on.

Spencer merely curled in tighter despite their many protests. "_Leave me alone! I need to find my mom! I can't leave her alone!" _Spencer feebly fought against the arms pulling and reasoned against the words he was hearing. "_They won't hurt me? Lies! They all say that!" _Aaron and Derek simply gave in to the boy's demands of staying in the corner after a good five minutes of trying to get him out. Eventually he would have to go somewhere. Garcia just pulled out her lap top and began chatting to Kevin in the living room. She wasn't leaving that little boy anytime soon. She was already attached.

Camellia had already begun to make breakfast. Hoping to coax Spencer out with food. "_Most kids respond to food don't they?"_ she mentally chided. She began frying up some decent food instead of the usual cereal. Of course everyone else was happy to get a break from sugary crap from the super market.

Soon sensuous scents began to fill the rooms of the house. Drawing out even the most distracted, play addicted kids. Soon all the kids had plates of food sitting around the kitchen chattering away. Spencer though in the corner, Camellia could tell he was hungry and called to him. "Spencer! Aren't you hungry? Why don't you come and eat with us?"

Spencer thought about it, really thought about it. As if he was playing chess. Eventually the hunger part of his rational mind won over and he shuffled his way towards Camellia.

Spencer hid awkwardly behind camellia walking into the kitchen. "Aaron could you set a seat for Spencer?" Spencer looked up at her with pleading eyes. "_Please don't make me sit there... Too many people! I can't!" _Unfortunately Camellia whom was quite the social outcast in he youth, misunderstood the message. "It's fine Spencer! The food's not poisoned or anything. You just go sit down and wait." Spencer casts one last pleading glance before being ushered off to the table.

He felt small at the table. He knew he was the youngest for sure, after all even the blond girl at the end was taller than him. The fork in his hand was quite heavy for his arm and everyone staring at him made it very difficult to eat. "So Spencer how old are you?" Asked the little blond. Spencer's eyes darted back and forth, to the closest exit and Camellia.

"The phrase "bring home the bacon" comes from the 12th century when a church in Dunmow, England offered a side of bacon to any man who could swear before God and the congregation that he had not fought or quarreled with his wife for a year and a day. Any man that could bring home the bacon was highly respected in his community." He suddenly spouted out.

He glares at the bacon strips on his plate as if they were the devil incarnate. His fork drops with a clatter as he tries to push out of his chair and narrowly escape, but is stopped by a sudden. "No, I didn't know that!" High and chipper from Garcia. "I'm glad to know even the men in the 12th century could acknowledge the importance of a good piece of bacon." Garcia sends a glance at everyone else at the table. "_Talk or you will all be crushed by the awesome of Garcia!"_ Chatter once more bubbled. Though without the talk from Spencer. He seemed to be paying attention though.....

Spencer bit his lip tightly. He didn't want a repeat of what just happened. Though everyone seems to be looking at him expectantly. "_They want me to talk? Is it true. Should I?" _He opens his mouth slightly experimentally. Emily stops talking about the book she was currently reading and looks at Spencer. "_I knew I shouldn't have! They think I'm a freak now!" _Everyone is now staring at him. "S-Sorry...." He barely managed to choke that out. His brown eyes widen as Derek puts down his fork. "It's ok man, no sorry ok? We all ok here with you talking. Right guys?" The people around the table nod. "I'm 4 years old." The boy whispers. Camellia smiles, then walks over and starts putting away the dishes as the kids go back to their respective areas. Derek of course sticking around with Spencer a bit.


	4. Make me a paper airplane

Over time ch4

Day one Pt 2

Camellia left for work, the house had been unnaturally quiet for the past thirty minutes and everyone could almost hear a pin drop. The dishes left unwashed in the sink as usual. Spencer had stayed in the kitchen and didn't move the entire time. He didn't wanna push the boundaries. Derek had simply allowed himself to be whisked off with Garcia to see something on her lap top, leaving Spencer to his thoughts. _"What do they want? Nobody does things for me unless they want something back... What can I do?" _Spencer climbed out of his chair and dragged it over to the sink. He's washed dishes before, his mom didn't wash them and his dad certainly didn't. He poured a sizable amount of dish soap in and started washing.

In the living room, over the sounds of Garcia's lap top Emily heard the distinct sound of running water. _"Where was it coming from?" _She followed the sounds to the kitchen where Spencer was on the chair washing dishes. "_Maybe he got bored..."_ She walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Instantly he flinched and covered his head. Spencer's eyes looked up at Emily in terror, Emily couldn't bear to make eye contact and looked at the sink. "Do you need help?" Spencer hastily shook his head. Emily hung around a bit longer until Spencer obsessively cleaned the last fork, as if afraid to leave a single speck of dirt.

"Do you wanna see Clooney?" She asked. She didn't know what the boy was interested in. She hoped it was animals. He seemed to think about it. Still a bit nervous to talk he simply looks at her and walks towards the hall.

The stairs of the Claire home was demonic. Though very nicely carpeted, insanely steep and slippery. Spencer had already slipped and nearly fell three times trying to get up them. It seemed the entire upper floor was carpeted. A serene white. Spencer hated that colour. It was too clean, too easily stained.

Emily opened a door in the far corner into what Spencer assumed to be a master bed room, Maybe Camellia and John's? The room had a large bed with light red cotton covers and white pillows, the room was painted a soft pink. There were some desks and a wardrobe, as well as another door that Spencer could only assume lead to a wash room. On a desk on the far right corner was a large aquarium, with some small fish and what seemed to be a rock. Spencer got a little closer to the tank and brought his face very close to the glass. Suddenly, a random animal rammed his head against a wall. Spencer jumped back in fear.

"Meet Clooney!" Emily pointed at the evil thing that attempted to go through the glass. It was a rather sizable red ear turtle. Clooney wasn't probably one of the most frightening animals Spencer had had to encounter, though his experience of them isn't great, none the less. He apparently had an effect on the animals that made them go berserk and attack him. Spencer considered himself lucky that turtle was behind a glass box, or more than likely it might had gone for his toes! Out of the corner of his eye Spencer saw a crudely folded piece of paper under the table the aquarium was sitting on and reached to pick it up.

"To whom ever it may concern.

Thank you so much for this. I'm sure you'll be rewarded in the end. Treat Spencer well, I'm sorry it's such short notice and I couldn't take care of him well enough. I don't want him to go into the "system".

He dropped the paper in disbelief. This couldn't be for him! It must be a mistake! After all his mom wouldn't leave him here would she? Not after he took care of her so well! _"Had I not done well enough? Wasn't I doing good after he left?" _Nothing could describe the amount of hurt Spencer was feeling. He grabbed the paper again and read it over and over. He knew he didn't need the paper, for all he knew that man and lady could have written it themselves, but no, the writing looked just like her's. Couldn't be anyone else's writing. He clutched the paper to his chest, obviously heart broken, he ignored Emily's calls. He didn't have to look at the paper. He already memorized what it had said.

Emily kept calling to Spencer "Spencer? Are you ok?" She knew what the paper was bout. If it was the same sheet her mom read to them last night. She would understand why Spencer feels hurt. She remembered when her mom had left, her dad and how her dad became a different person. And that hurt a lot inside. She watched Spencer curl into himself and the paper, crinkling it further. His back was heaving. He was crying. Emily didn't know what to do, she never had to comfort someone before. She sat next to him and rubbed his back up and down, like Camellia did for her. Slowly he began to stop crying. "She didn't even say goodbye to me"

The two didn't notice the hours go by as they watched Clooney chase the fish about, (Yes, I suppose the Reid effect wears off.). As the small crowd listening by the door began to disperse.

__ And Now this__

_Yes! didn't see that coming did you? Well maybe you did. I wouldn't be surprised though. ;D Remember reviews make me an extremely happy person! I enjoy being happy, it effects my work habits! I procrastinated on studying for this! :3 So yes. R&R cause I love reading your comments more than seeing in my email I have story alerters! So yeah! Suggestions are very legit to me and Your support is very much loved. Might be some semi dramatic and sad memories and random nostalgia and random relapses! _

_Thanks to TezukaEijilove4evr who reviewed in chapter 2... But I forgot to give my appreciation. :3 Sorrilies. _


	5. Doubt and Trust

Over time 5

Spencer tucked the letter into his pocket. The only memento of his mother, it's been about a day maybe more that he's been asleep. Spencer didn't know the date. His mother could be long gone 3 states away now. Spencer had tried to make friends with Clooney the turtle. Even tried bribing him with food as Derek and Emily had shown him, Yet no prevail. Derek had boasted to him that he had saved up money himself to buy the turtle, in hopes that his mom would let him have a dog if he took care of the turtle. Spencer had inwardly flinched when he had heard news of a dog.

Though not wanting to stay in this home and wanting to find his mother, Spencer was displaying some sort of Stockholm syndrome. _"That must be it, I'm becoming affectionate towards my captors and feeling more at home. On the inside I probably still want my mother. I'll find her like all those other times! I just have to plan an escape..."_

Garcia was in the kitchen with Aaron making lunch. They always did this when Camellia was ar work. Usually making simple things like sandwiches would suffice anyways, only Garcia was allowed to use the stove, but she was really mellow today. For the past few minutes Spencer, Emily and Derek had been up stairs and there had bee a couple of loud screeches that Garcia could only wonder what was happening. She was so happy that Spencer was warming up to them so quickly. After all apparently he has to fit in, or she couldn't keep him! From the very beginning Garcia had wanted to pinch the boy's cheeks and feed the skinny boy cookies. Though he had looked so frightened she had also wanted to cry inside. She was so thrilled she had another "mortal" to spoil.

Once the sandwiches were ready and JJ slowly set up the food as usual, Garcia called everyone down for lunch. "Come down my sugars! Your internet goddess awaits you with yummy gifts!"

Derek hurriedly ran down and Emily helped Spencer down the stairs. "Falls from height is currently a Priority Program for the Health and Safety Executive. Analysis of the RIDDOR statistics between 1996/97 and 2001/02 showed stairs to be the most common agent in low fall accidents, below two meters. Analysis of the 2001/02 statistics showed the number of stair incidents to have decreased, however, there remained 500 low falls involving stairs, making stairs the second most common agent, behind ladders in this year." Mumbled Spencer. _"I never wanna know this much about stairs ever again."_ Thought Emily, though she didn't voice it. She didn't to hurt the boy's feelings. She'd seen how fragile he was. That and, it had seemed like a bad idea stairs are never a good place to have a fit. You never know when you'll fall.

Every one sat around the table again at lunch time. Discussing the latest gossip and news of the neighbourhood. Except for Spencer, he seemed to sit there and listen. Then store the information away in to his head for later use. JJ could see it in his eyes, the little gears churning in his head. _"I feel something bad coming form him.... I know it's not nice... but I can tell, he's not going to be a good boy..." _JJ thought she was just being paranoid. And maybe a bit jealous, after all everyone is directing their attention towards him. Everyone else seemed to trust him though.

"_It would be of my best interest to get to know them and get close, then leave as soon as possible, the longer I stay here the more likely my mother is getting farther away." _Questions were being tossed about the table. For a boy that barely wanted to talk during breakfast, he's sure talking more now... But maybe all 4 year old boys are like that. Spencer almost automatically answered personal questions with lies or statistics.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" _"Red"_

"What do you like to eat for breakfast in the morning?"

"The word breakfast is broken down into the words "Break" and "Fast" meaning to end the over night fasting that your body goes through as you sleep."

Aaron doubted this boy was telling the truth. He seemed too eager to answer, too automatic. Like everything was scripted. _"Why would this boy lie? What is he planning to do? Is all this a rouse to lure nice families to open their homes to thieves and tramps?"_

Doubtful thoughts filled the kitchen as Garcia happily chatted away, summarizing her latest internet hacking battle with Kevin.

_Yes.... Scary! Scary! Even profiling each other as children! Except for Garcia. I see her as a chipper teen. But smart kids! It seems they've caught on to Spencer rather quickly! As you can see I don't like to time skip in case you were wondering. But yes. Maybe in the future I will time skip. But I like to make sure nothing is left out and everything is pretty in time. ;D But yeah. Seems a little fast paced. But Meh. I'll just say Spencer's brain works too fast even as a child for time to keep up. Thanks to the people who reviewed! and to the people who faved 3 and or added to alerts! As usual would like some R&R suggestions or some bubble like thoughts I enjoy receiving them. Even the ones that say "Please keep going!" Or "Update soon!" _

_momiji'sunusedhalo: Yes, Clooney is a turtle.... But I had reason for my insanity! And I don't know if you're referring to Clooney or Spencer as your baby... But Clooney will be fine ;D. I can't guarantee the safety of Spencer though. Cause I have some sort of rabid fan fiction writer disease that makes on enjoy making our favourite characters sad... But right now... I think he's just a bit confused. _

_Nymphadora-CullenBAU: Yes, poor him indeed. But I think I like it. ;D After all I have that insane fan fic author disease that's been going around.... This thing called "Whump" Time heals all wounds most of the time. I would like to believe he'll be fine._

_lovedrreid: Thank you! I'm glad there are not many mistakes! I think though you'd look the other way if you saw my copy of the story where I don't sift though with error-be-gone. Thank you for leaving me a review though ^_^ It made me very, VERY happy._


	6. Match Me Up

All at once Ch 6

"It is believed that fate runs in our lives. I believe it too, but I also believe that fate can be changed with our own two hands. We just have to be courageous enough to try." - My boyfriend.

After lunch the Aaron and Garcia usually took everyone to the park, today though it seemed very sunny out and it was only a bit after noon. The temperature was 101 degrees, it felt like the sun was hovering a mere twenty feet away. Instead Aaron suggested to go to the library. "Everyone ready in ten."

Garcia went and got JJ her socks. Two perfectly white matching socks. Spencer stood by the door way of the room and watched. "Spencer do you need socks too? Don't you wanna go to the library? It's a wonderful place of enjoyment and fun!" The boy's eyes light up at the thought of the library. And eagerly nodded.

_A man and a woman bring their child through the doors of the Las Vegas library. It was serene and quiet as a library should be. The child was only a bit older than one year of age, but he was old enough to get what his parents read to him. The man, obviously the father of the family went to the librarian's desk to return books as the mother took the boy to the corner of the library where the poetry was kept. The thin blond woman put the child down into a bean bag and went over to a shelf and looked carefully. "Which one shall I read today?" She thought. The woman looked through and picked one. "Spencer, we're going to read some Marjorie Kemp today." The boy's eyes sparkled, he understood. The two sat there for hours reading._

Garcia looked around. There weren't anymore matching socks. _"Aaron's going to be peeved."_ She looked around. All she had left for Spencer was two mismatched socks. One of them was Morgan's red knee socks and one of them was Aaron's "Business man socks" Garcia was sure Spencer wouldn't mind. After all she doubts he would reject. "Spencer all we have are mismatched socks is that ok?" The boy thought for a second. Though reluctant he took the socks and tried to put them on. He failed many times to put on the too big for him socks, and he seemed rather smart. Garcia knew some smart kids have a more limited mobile skill. She walked over and put the socks on for him.

They were outside. It took them longer than expected to get out of the house. Morgan had to practically chase JJ around the house six times to get the girl to put on her sun block, let alone her hat. The walk had taken 20 minutes and easy to say, Spencer looked exhausted. Aaron seemed to have set a faster pace since he was a bit annoyed with the lateness. Not only that, Aaron was also reluctant to look at Spencer because of the atrocious state of dress he was in. "_Seriously Garcia! Not a single pair of matching socks?"_ He thought as we walked over to the check in counter and checked in every one's books as Garcia lead JJ, Emily and Spencer to the kid's section. Morgan went to the comic books and teen novels and browsed about. "JJ, Emily do you guys want to read Cinderella or The Beauty and the Beast?" Garcia held up two hard cover novels of the stories.

Spencer couldn't get enough reading today the moment Garcia finished reading Cinderella (Though how horribly PG Disney had made it, from the one Spencer knew.) the small boy asked Garcia if he could go read some books over were she was browsing. Of course Garcia had to decline, she wasn't about to let a four year old boy read any adult romance. "Why don't you go look for Derek maybe he'll find something for you to read." The blond teen walked the little brunette over to Derek who read peacefully on the bean bags set up in the teen section.

Spencer walked lopsidedly to the bean bags and sat himself down while Derek was getting him a book to read. Spencer memorized each street sign and land mark he set up while walking to the library. It seemed a considerable distance. Perhaps in the midst of the night he could get away. Derek broke his thought bubble as he waved a thin worn out book in front of his face. The book was a small hand book about getting along with animals. Spencer sent a sharp glare at the older boy, but reluctantly took the book from him as it seems he was stuck in the bean bag's squishy stuffing. He opened the book and allowed himself to sink into a whole different world.

Derek smiled the boy opened the book and looked like he was absolutely in focus. "The kid better know the three finger rule if it gets too hard for him." He whispered to himself as he returned to his own reading beside Spencer. Only five minutes later He felt a light tug at his shirt sleeve. he looked over and Spencer had put the book into his lap. "Was it too hard for you? Do you want an easier book?" Spencer shook his head. "I'm done."

"You're done? This book's like three hundred plus pages, no way you could have actually READ that."

Spencer began to shake a bit. Not from anger, this happened a lot, people questioning his intelligence that is. He shook a bit from fear, Derek was much bigger than him, older too more than likely stronger. Much like the boys that came to the library to loiter. Much like him. Suddenly though not intentional he blurted out softly. "I can read and understand 20,000 words a minute, and am likely to be much smarter than my age." Derek shrugged and handed him the first thing he saw lying around to Spencer for him to read. A bus and sub way map of the city.

Fate strikes.

Spencer memorized the map to the letter, maybe he was luckier today. But luck isn't real.... On the other hand maybe.... Spencer weighed down the numbers in his head. When there was no conclusion to the controversial question,he decided... It must be the mismatched socks. They're lucky. From then Spencer never wanted to wear matching socks ever again.

_Yes. That was my explanation of why he wears mismatched socks. (In my little author AU world of course!) Some plot building here. (A bit) but it's getting there. I have some things planned. Mean while thanks to all the reviewers the whole one of you that reviewed, many 3! Would love some more reviews though! And I love seeing the review evolving actions from "Please update soon!" to some more interactive stuff. _

_momiji'sunusedhalo : Yes, he does. At the rate he's going he might just make it too! (Maybe) And yes both are very adorable. _


	7. Emotion and Delusions

"Anger is only a natural reaction; one of the mind's ways of reacting to things that it percieves to be wrong. While anger can sometimes lead people to do shocking things,it can also be an instinct to show people that something isn't right."

By the time they got back to the house it was ten after six. Camellia's car was parked out front and she sat on the bench on the front porch waiting for her babies to come back. She saw them turning the corner and she saw an unusual sight. Aaron and Morgan were carrying three times more books than usual. Morgan never let the girls hold their own books, and Aaron felt it was his responsibility to carry them. She jogged over to them and took a sizable portion from the two as they walked back to the house. She looked at Spencer. She had totally forgotten he was even there. After all it looked so usual and compared to the rest of the group he was quite small. The small boy looked as if he was going to pass out from exhaustion. His legs were just too small to keep up with everyone. They got into the house and the light aroma of what ever Camellia had cooking washed over them. Only then the kids realized how hungry they were.

Today it was Emily and JJ's turn to help set the table (under Aaron's supervision of course) dinner was almost ready. Camellia had cooked something extra special to help Spencer settle in. She read in a magasine on healthy homes that good food makes good conversation. She could only hope that Spencer did something other than sit in the living room moping about. JJ and Emily softly gossiped about the on goings of the neighbourhood and how excited they were to go school shopping. Tomorrow Camellia didn't have work so she was going to take the kids out for the entire day, get the shopping done, do groceries and MAYBE get around to dog browsing. She knew Morgan wouldn't let the subject drop, but the turtle had been alive for over a year now. Derek cleans the tank, feeds it and looks after it just fine. Camellia had promised that Derek could go get a puppy near the end of the summer, but she didn't know summer would end so quick!

The table had been set and a large dinner had been placed upon it. They all sat down, leaving an empty chair for whenever John was going to get beack fromt he law firm. Some time's he gets back really late, but he said he'd be home earlier. They began eating without him.

"DAMN IT!" John slammed his hand on the horn of his car three more times. Usually he wasn't one for road rage, but this was seriously enough he swear's that he's only moved 10 feet from where he started in the past half hour! "He honked the horn again as the road finally began to clear up... A bit.

He finally got home around eight. It'd begun to rain and his car broke down 2 blocks away from his house. It was so sunny today he didn't bother to take an umbrella. His cell phone ran out of battery and the tow truck came 10 minutes late. It was hot and humid convection rain and he felt oddly uncomfortable and sweaty. Now he was locked out of his own house as Camellia probably was napping and the kids were told not to open the door. He growled in frustration. John was lifted his soaked arm to the door and knocked again. He called out "OPEN THE DOOR!" Spencer heard. He panicked it was a man! What if it was one of the goverment people coming ot take him back? No he had to open the door. He doesn't look the same as before. His hair was sorter, curled behind an ear. Spencer got on his tip toes and unlocked the door and let the man in. the man nearly slammed the door open and ran him over. Anger is only one letter away from danger.

John was finally let in. He was ready to lecture one of his kids about checking the door, but it ends up he nearly ran over the little boy from yesterday. He growled in frustation and stomped his way up the stairs.

Spencer knew this. He knew the signs. The man was angry. Very angry. He got home from work and it didn't go the way he wanted. Now he's going uo the stairs. He's going to lock the kid's rooms and got to the master bed room and do bad things. Spencer's eyes widened. He sprinted for the stairs stumbling often, _"No! No! I can't let him! He's going to hurt her! MOM!" _He rushed to the first door he saw. Opened it. Bathroom! Opened the next. The girls stared at him awkwardly. He closed the door quickly and hurried to the next door. Nope, Nope, Nope. Linen closet... _"Wait! The turtle room!"_ He rushed to the door at the end of the hall way and opened it. He ran in and found John kissing Camellia passionately. Spencer caught up in his delusions, ran forward and tried to "save" his "mother".

John stopped kissing as soon as he heard the sound. He turned his head to see Spencer feebily trying to get him away from his own wife. "What's wrong with you boy?" Spencer ignored him he's trying to scare him away. _"I can take it. I can take it. He's done it before." _The man before Spencer was no longer John, but morphed into a demon of his past. Another delusion. Before long Spencer was held down by the wrists deperately trying to escape the man's grasp. Spencer was sobbing and pleading. "Let me go! Don't touch me! Don't touch her! Stay away! He hasn't done anything to you!" He thrashed about desperately.

John let him go only to have Camellia jump in and embrace the boy. "It's ok Spencer, you're safe. He's not going to hurt you. It's just John. Just John." She soothed the boy and rubbed his back up and down. He sniffled and cried, breathing in the faint smells of Camellia. She smelled of ink and parchment paper. Just like his mom. Soon he fell asleep, Camellia laid him down on the cot she set up in the boy's room and went back to bed.

_ My box_

_Yes I made everyone all sad. D: But it's ok. Does he show ever list what type of a dog Clooney is? (I want to make Clooney a big dog. He seemed big in the apartment.) And more plot building.  
_

_mysticalReidLuvers (lovedrreid) - I'm glad you think I've portrayed them accurately. I try for the most realistic in the my storries. I hope I didn't make Spencer TOO delusional here. But we all know how reckless he can be when we wants to protect someone. ^^_

_Sue1313 - Thank's for reviewing to every chapter ;D I love reading comments and it made me really happy. I try my best to show their personalities here. Cause I think as kids their personalities would be much more vibrant and visible, less controlled as adults. _


	8. Mishaps, Misunderstandings and Tragedies

All At Once Chapter Eight

_Aristotle said "A tragedy is a representation of an action that is whole and complete and of a certain magnitude. A whole is what has a beginning and middle and end. "_

Spencer sat uncomfortably on Garcia's lap. There weren't enough seats for the boy as John was driving, Camellia sat in the passenger, Aaron and Derek sat in the front two seats, then Emily, JJ and Garcia in the back. That and because John was a lawyer he had problems with even mildly breaking the law, the family didn't have a child's seat. Anyways. The local mall was apparently a thirty minute drive away. Though only half way into a fifteen minute sing along lead by a Miss Penelope Garcia, Spencer felt a migraine going on. His mind went back of the topic, "How to get out part one" . His master scheme hasn't been working out too well, there's been too many distractions and such.

By the time they got to the mall, Spencer's head was swaying front to back. A long (to a kid) car ride with nothing to do can really tire someone out. Garcia finally freed Spencer or the demonic confines and he rushed for the door. Only to find, he's never been in this type of care before! Not only that the door was heavy. He stood at the car door with his hand on the handle, trying to figure out the mechanism just with his eyes. Derek taps the confused child's shoulder and open's the door with an expectant look. Spencer's eyes widened. Car doors slid? Some things you just have to learn with time.

The mall was a pretty basic one. Two floors several escalators, one food court and not enough tables in the god forsaken food court. The family walked into _Staples _(which is totally not mine) and looked about. Camellia thought to herself, _"JJ needs a new bag, some child threw it in the mud and it's beyond salvaging. Garcia WANTS a new bag, some new pens and pencils and some decorative binders, Aaron needs some portfolios and folders. Hmmm... Does Derek need anything? No, he seems fine... Except for the twenty lost erasers... Emily needs a bunch of things. and not to mention I have to get stuff for Spencer too..."_ She sighed mentally and couldn't wait until the day was over.

"Mom we're getting the dog today right? Right?" Morgan poked at Camellia, being the only one not needing something he was pretty bored and anxious. He needed time to go to the pet store and see the puppies. You have to start with a young dog to get them properly trained. "Derek we're looking today. If there aren't any here or ones we need particular paper work for we'll have to check it out first and then get the dog. Look, we can get the dog things today and then we'll see. For now just go help Spencer get some things so we can get the school things done faster." She pawned off the boy to Derek and supervised the girls. Garcia holding up several bright colourful bags and comparing them, JJ following with Emily to look for the "Nice Pens". Camellia sighed as she was called over by Garcia to help her decide which bag looked better. The bright rainbow striped bag, or the glittery red bag that looked like a very large hand purse. This was going to be a long day.

Spencer followed Derek along the aisles. "So kid, we need to get you a bag.. Though I don't think they give tons of homework to kids your age you can't go to school without one. Which one do you want? Do you want Hanna Montana or Dora" He grinned hoping he would get the joke. Spencer put on a face of concentration. Derek nearly deadpanned. The kid didn't know Dora? Oh my god, this kid has some catching up to do. Even JJ knows Hanna Montana, though she thinks it's bad for her popularity to be two people on TV. Anyways Spencer seemed to have some serious cog turning in his little head on such a simple question. "Why?" he answered. Derek personally hated it when people answered questions with questions, but he'll make an exception just this once. "Well kid, when you go to school you know, there's one next to the high school Aaron and Garcia and I go to. You're going to need a bag. Unless you wanna hold all your stuff in your hands."

"I meant why am I getting a bag? Am I staying?" He tilted his head to look confused.

"Well yeah that's why you need a bag. You gotta go to school little man."

Spencer panicked in his mind. They REALLY wanted to keep him! None of the other people wanted to keep him before! He thought it was going to be like all those other times. It was so easy to get away.

Spencer broke away from Derek and attempted to run down the aisle and hopefully out of the mall. Not knowing Derek was pretty much in every sports team, Derek simply jogged over and scooped the boy up.

"What's wrong kid it's not a bad thing. We found you on a bench little man. A bench. As far as we know that's all you have so if it is you're not going to get too far cause that bench is on our front porch. So listen ok? Just pick a bag and chill. You don't gotta worry about whatever you're worrying about got it?"

Spencer went along and picked out his bag, pencil case, pencils, and some cheap paper folders with no fuss. By the end of they one and a half hours they spent, Spencer had everything he needed to go to school. And Garcia hasn't even picked a bag, cause she found a "better" one every five minutes. Only thirty minutes later they got to leave the store. Garcia clutching the glittery red bag she had first wanted deciding he gut was right. It was already packed with all of the fuzzy, springy pencils she bought and two brightly coloured binders.

They had soon finished replenishing the lost, worn out and too small clothing. A bunch of clothing for Spencer, which Garcia hand picked herself saying he'd look "cute". They had dropped of the many items into the back trunk of the car. Piles of papers, pens, pencils, practically thousands of erasers (lord knows where they go), and many sweaters, cardigans and dress shirts.

Lunch was hectic. The food court was always so damn busy during lunch. There were never enough napkins when the got them the first time and the tables were small and probably covered in slimey people grease. Spencer personally never ate anything outside, and was accustomed to eating very little for whatever reason. There were some fast food places that usually had very crowded lines, it's fine though Camellia didn't let the kids eat food that was too trashy. Though they were young, she didn't want the trans fat from fast foods clog her children's arteries. Good habits start from the roots.

Camellia went and got everyone Chinese food, yes Chinese with the wonderful white takeout boxes and crappy food court standard chopsticks that don't even break down the middle. She carried the five take out boxes and little wrapped up side things to the table. Luckily this mall had some decent seating and made some banquettes. Garcia just waited around until someone left and took the seat for herself. It's just a bit... Cozy that's all. They all squished down into the circular banquet, and opened their takeout boxes. Aaron easily snapped his chopsticks in two and began eating his noodles as neatly as possible. Garcia hastily began eating her sweet and sour chicken and rice. Spencer picked at the small portion of spicy rice and beef Derek had split with him with the chopsticks. His hands fumbled with the two strange sticks. they seemed big and uncomfortable in his hand as he tried to copy Derek and Aaron. Even JJ got it right. Spencer tried stabbing the beef with a single chop stick and tried to use both chopsticks in both hands. whenever he tried to pick up the food the normal way, it either flew across the table or fell back onto the plate right when he was about to eat whatever he managed to pluck off the plate.

Garcia looked at where the flying mini rice balls were coming from. "_Sigh sometimes being a benevolent goddess means I can't watch cute things like this cause it breaks my heart to watch such a little person starve." _She looked around her new hand bag. No forks or spoons. Looked around the table. Nothing. Hmmm. _"Spring rolls. Everyone knows how to eat those right?" _She picked up the little greased up paper bag of the fried wonderfulness and put them in front of Spencer. She took the chop sticks out of the boy's hand and took the plate away. Garcia sent him a warming smile and pat the still warm rolls twice. Spencer looked at her quizzically and unwrapped the greasy paper with only his index and thumb. Garcia took a roll of her own and bit into it and prompted him to do the same. Spencer ate slowly and carefully. Extremely cautious to keep the grease off the palms of his hands.

It was about an hour after lunch that they finally finished eating, got everyone cleaned up (Chinese food is very messy sometimes.), threw out trash, went to the washroom and decided what was the next thing to do.

Garcia demanded to go to the candy store. She needed to restock her goodies or she won't have any in her bag to give out. Camellia decided it was a good time to have some "Free wander time" John happily went off to some electronic store and Aaron went to a near by book store. JJ, Emily, Spencer and Derek went into the pet store browsing for "Clooney number two". They passed by some rabbits and hamsters on display, ferrets and gerbils, until they got to the very back of the pet store where they kept the puppies. The cats seemed to hiss at Spencer as he walked by. Derek walked straight past the little dogs and Spencer inwardly cringed. Big dogs were scary, most of them grew huge in just two weeks! The store had Golden Retrievers, Labradors and a mass variety of dogs. The moment Spencer stepped into view of the miniature menaces to be, they began jumping and being WAY more active than they were a few moments ago. "Whoa, you must have some sort of magic effect!" JJ chided. Spencer hid diligently behind Derek trying to hide from the excited dogs. Though they seemed to still sense him as the noise persisted. Derek looked at the array of dogs. He looked for the right candidate seeing for which one just seemed to fit perfect. Then he noticed this little dog probably the runt of his group, a black lab that was very chilled out even under the Reid Effect. Derek knew which one he wanted. He pulled Camellia over and showed her. She agreed a calmer dog would be good. Camellia made a deal with the shop owner to hold the dog in the shop for a week so she could pick it up at a later time, as they had no room in the car.

They finally got home and decided to order in. While waiting the family sat in the living room and watched the six o clock news. JJ personally hated that the news always showed murders that haven't been fixed that scare people and make people panic. It was like gossip to her. She could stop kids at school from gossiping, but not the news not yet. _"Now one of the head line stories, a woman was found yesterday in a lake, a passerby saw the body on the shore while driving by. It seemed to be a suicide. Local authorities identified the woman as Diana Reid a woman who was on medication for a psychotic disorder." _At that moment Spencer shut down and felt there was no reason to move or think. Just sit there and stare at the white sheets being pulled out of the water.

_My Box_

Yes. I just did. Cause I didn't feel up to writing about a run away, then write how they catch him and then write something that would make Reid very, very OCC. Which would have been bad. Some time in the story time. In one week story time there will be a dog. And some other foolishness. And some deviation. I have pretty much up to chapter 11 planned out for this. So Read and review! I don't know if you noticed, but it's a longer chapter! So Longer Reviews? And to those people who just review once, you're not limited to one review each time guys ^_^ You can review more than once per story. (Not per chapter) But they give you 10,000 Characters. Any who it's a sauna right now in lovely Toronto and I'm crammed with work. (Sorta) So bye bye for now! Not going to post anything Sunday though D: sorry. I'm going to Anime North with my boyfriend.

momiji'sunusedhalo : Chocolate lab for you. ;D German Shepherds grow quite big, so yeah. I want to poke fun, not give Spencer a heart attack. And I don't wear matching socks either. It's just one a hassle to roll matching ones. and I find that it' s easier to make a pair when they don't have to match. Anyways I like my colours to be different. ;D

Sue1313 : Yes, he's very, very reckless. For whatever reason when I was writing that I was watching the Fisher King Part two, so come time to the bomb part I had the reckless Reid in my mind. I do watch the show when I write. (Helps keep people in character.)

hpenchantress : Yes pleas continue to keep your eyes on it. I hope you enjoy this long chapter as I attempted to not do math, so I wrote one day in a chapter. (I'm so proud of myself.) I hope you continue to review. I do love reading them. ;D


	9. Comfort and Betrayals

All at once -9-

_"Trust is a key concept. Once it is lost we are lost with it."_

He groggily rubbed at his eyes._ "It's still dark out why am I awake?" _As Derek rolled back into bed he heard soft whimpers. No way that could be Aaron. He looked to the cot in between the boy's beds. Spencer frantically squirmed and twitched on the cot, not quite falling off of it. His face was contorted in fear and anguish. Derek had seen this before. All of them were tell tale signs of a nightmare. He used to see it all of the time with his sisters before they got separated. Honestly Derek always had wanted a younger brother, someone he could drive around when he got his license and teach them how to get girls. Derek could tell this boy would need A LOT of girl help in the future. Aaron had never even slightly needed help for those issues. Derek climbed out of bed slowly, groaning at his still asleep muscles.

He shook Spencer's shoulder lightly. "Spencer, Spence! Wake up, it's ok it's me Derek!" He hissed. Not wanting to wake Aaron he prodded at Spencer quietly remembering the first time he tried to wake Spencer up. Eventually after many attempts to wake the boy up he found himself in an awkward position. Trapped in embrace with Spencer curled neatly on top of him. "_At least he's not squirming or making loud noises anymore."_ Derek knew it was going to be a long night.

_ It was a desperate search. It happened again. He was labeled a runner. Those families made it so easy to get away. Mom never got too far. Usually she would have a fit before she could get far. It was always a bit unsettling to see her talk to her students. I don't remember when they started popping up. All those random names. I've never met them before. Tomas, was one of them, a delinquent that never read the material before class. She argued with Tomas the most. Almost as much as she argued with dad. I open the door. Tomas made her angry and sad. She cried a lot because of Tomas. No one was here this time. There's something wrong. What's wrong? She's not here. She's always here. The room filled rapidly with water._

Spencer's eyes snapped open. _"Oh god, it was just a nightmare." _Spencer thought something was off. It might have been his imagination, but it was much warmer. He looked to the digital clock on Aaron's table. 3:14 PM It's late. Spencer slipped back to sleep, not questioning the unusual warmth of the cot.

Aaron woke first, slamming his hand onto his clock's snooze button quickly. Usually he'd let Derek sleep in. He looked towards Derek's bed, and found nothing there. Odd... Aaron had a slightly surprised face. Derek was never awake first. Not to mention he was a heavy sleeper. He looked down to the cot and smirked. No one was there to see him smirk anyways. Aaron secretly considered getting his camera. Derek was half splayed on the floor, the cot was obviously not big enough to support two people. It seemed Derek was ready to take Spencer down to the floor with him. Aaron almost chuckled and went to look for some socks.

Camellia shook the rest of the kids up. Aaron was the only one that woke up on his own free will. The rest, well they seemed to be lost causes. Emily and Jennifer needed some sort of bribe to get up. Garcia only got up when the rest of the girls got up and Derek needed promise of breakfast and activity. Spencer, well... He seemed to wake around the same time John makes his morning cup of coffee. Of course Spencer doesn't get any coffee Spencer seemed to be particularity difficult with his new morning routine. Camellia had no idea why. Spencer didn't seem like a catty child, but he just wouldn't get out of bed until Derek literally lifted him off the cot and put those mismatched socks on his feet.

Even at breakfast Spencer was bothered. Garcia noticed he wasn't his usual clumsy, cuttlery confused self. Spencer picked at his food and barely touched his juice which yesterday he drank down in replacement of the coffee. Camellia hadn't the faintest reason why he was so upset. Yesterday he had been fine and chipper almost. They had watched the news and Spencer zoned out for a bit. Camellia thought hard about what could be troubling Spencer so much. John even noticed this and pulled Camellia into the hall way for a discussion.

"Cam, look." He held out the morning newspaper.

_"BODY FOUND IN LAKE."_

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Keep reading" John insisted.

_"Woman found in lake two days ago has been identified as Diana Ried, who is assumed to have committed suicide."_

"Oh god. Spencer. Was this on yesterdays news?"

John shrugged. "I don't really watch the news, anyways I was helping Emily with something."

"John we need to help this kid. Please John he's going through a lot."

"Camellia. You know we already agreed to a week."

"But John. His mother just died. He knows this. He probably saw it on the news."

"Cam! He's four he probably doesn't even get the news! Most kids don't!"

"JJ Does!"

"That's not the point! I we agreed to a week and that's it."

"John we can't just do that to him!"

"Yes Camellia, we can! We can't just say yes to every foster child! You know that! and we defiantly can't keep every child that may not even be registered in the system!"

"Oh we'll see." Camellia seethed. She didn't get John sometimes. He spent way too much time at the law firm.

John stormed out of the house, he had promised the kids he'd be home Sunday, but he couldn't handle being near Camellia at the moment. He got into the small car and drove off to a bar he recently began frequenting. John took out his cellphone and dialed a number. Then shut off his phone and went.

_My box_

Yes as many people said already. I killed Diana. I'm a good murderer though ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter more is to come. ^^ Exams are soon though so one "part" might be broken up into short chapter

Sue1313: Yes, I feel that I have put much strain on his little heart. I don't think I should give him heart attacks too. Though I bet he knows the statistics on how many people under the age of thirteen get heart attacks. Hmmm... Will they comfort him?

Hpenchantress: Yes, Spencer has yet to master the use of kitchen eating appliances. No worries though, He'll get the hand of it. Or it's finger food for the rest of his life D:

momiji'sunusedhalo : Well no... He doesn't HAVE to stay, but there wouldn't be much of a plot then :/ Yes I killed her D: But I needed to.


	10. Sweets and Illegal Late Night Activities

All at once

_"A fight of the heart is very different and much more difficult than any other fight you may encounter."_

Camellia pushed the curtains aside, looking out the window. She cast's her gaze on the empty space on the driveway. It was late, John hadn't returned yet. Camellia let out a heavy sigh. _"Maybe I just need to get my priorities straight."_ She weighed out her options in her head. Her sister had always told her that she had to do what was best for the family. _"I need John here. I doubt that the government would let me keep this many kids without a stable family. And the extra income is very helpful too. But the kids are already very attached to Spencer. I can't just let him go. I need to make a safety net then." _Camellia's moral compass tugged at the opposite direction, what she was about to do was very, very wrong. Dragging one of her babies into it was even worse. It had to be done.

"So what am I doing again?" Garcia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She held her laptop in her arms and placed it on the table. "This is the only time you can do this OK? Just this one time. I need you to hack into something for me." Camellia fiddled with her fingers. She already knew Garcia would comply. It wasn't often anyone asked her to do this.

Garcia was already through their second last defenses. She whizzed into their files moving and correcting things. This was why the internet feared Penelope Garcia. Though of course she didn't use her real name when hacking. She just used her pen name and last name. She had so many proxy severs it was insane. She had yet to be caught. Everyone calls her Garcia. She just felt more confident when people used the name she felt most empowered with. The wonderful internet database never lies. And the internet says Garcia is a woman to be reckoned with.

"Ok you're all done. And here's you certificate. You just have to sign there and the bundle of squish-able cuteness in the room across is all yours." Camellia nodded and signed, should anything happen she was now the legal guardian of Spencer Reid. John didn't expect this, but Camellia knew. She was already half way to becoming this boy's mother and by the time John found out it'd probably already be final. Inside she smirked as Garcia left the room going back to sleep. In fact sleep sounded really good.

Aaron woke to the same sight again expect in reverse. Spencer was curled up peacefully on Derek's bed. and Derek nearly rolled on top of him. Aaron could only wonder how that position spawned. Aaron got to the door only to be intercepted by Garcia.

Garcia had to tell Aaron about what happened. As the family's appointed by vote leader he should know. "Aaron I did something really, really bad but so fun."

"If you broke something you have to handle it yourself Garcia."

"No. It's even better than the vase incident. I adopted Spencer!"

"... Does Camellia know?"

"Oh, Yeah! Of course she does! After all he's signed under her name!"

"Does John know?"

"Where's my bundle of cuteness? I must go smother him in sisterly kindness."

"Garcia..."

"Is he still sleeping? Is Derek still sleeping? Is he decent?"

"Your avoiding the question..."

"No, I'm not. I just need to find my baby cakes and give them a hug."

Garcia opened the door and almost had a very loud explosion of cuteness, but then decided it'd wake them up and make the cuteness over. She creeped back out and slinked away from Aaron. Garcia really wanted to run for her camera but she had other duties for the day.

Camellia made a quick cereal and fruit breakfast and rushed off to work, she was late enough as it is. She had slept in after last night's "events" and took forever to find her files for today's work. She got into her SUV and drove off.

Garcia made everyone eat quickly and ushered them out of the kitchen, only letting Spencer leave after he ate at least one piece of apple.

JJ saw the tell tale signs. The sharp "out" Garcia barked out when everyone was done. The rushed washing of bowls and the clanking sound of metal pans and bowls. She ran back into the kitchen and watched Garcia scoop flour into the "Garcia's legacy bowl". It was a large bowl of epic proportions. It was a shiny stainless steel bowl, only used when Garcia was going to make cookies and cakes for sick people. JJ recalls one time she broke her arm playing soccer with Emily and Derek. Garcia made her a huge jar full of french caramel sables.

"Garcia, Who you making cookies for?" She pointed at the bowl.

"Spencer dear, he's sick right now didn't you know?"

"He's not coughing or at the hospital. He's just a bit grumpy."

"JJ, sadness is a sickness too. And it's contagious! We don't want you or Emily to catch it do we?"

"No... Can I help?"

"Sure can you get me three tablespoons of baking soda?"

"Sure!" JJ took the little dish and spoon gracefully as she made her way towards the pantry.

_"Baking soda... there doesn't seem to be enough... I'll just take baking powder instead!" _She spooned out 3 tablespoons of the white powder into the dish and gave it to Garcia.

"Thank you my lovely assistant. Now go help Emily. She's doing one of those super boring five hundred piece puzzles. And I don't want her going insane."

"JJ nodded seriously as she accepted her new mission."

"Garcia cut out the cookies and slid them into the oven."

_My box_

Yes. How many people baked and made this unfortunate mistake. Baking power is NOT equal to Baking soda. How many of you know what will happen? This starts the Garcia Happy Squad which Garica the loving goddess of all knowledge spreads the love. Meanwhile I'm procrastinating a lot. You see I should be studying for my exams. But I wrote to you instead. Now I have to move on now and take out my science work. :/ Bah.

Sue1313: I can see him leaving too. You never know. I want some evil things to happen. After all this story is put under drama. Meanwhile yes, poor Spencer! Garcia has the happy aids though to patch up his sadness.

lovedrreid: Yeah, caffeine withdrawal really sucks. I had it before. Not all know on the inside Derek's really a softer person though he enjoys kicking down doors.

hpenchantress: Yes. wouldn't it be interesting... Hur hur hur. Nope though it would be very cool. I'm sure he could make that phone call at home. Apparently Spencer is listed in the system.

SpencerReidsOnlyGirl: There's your reason. ^^ Empowerment. Cause in the show she usually feels the strongest behind her screens. And nope no full time writing for me. Cause sometimes you get writers block. And I don't want my living to have writer's block.

R&R!


	11. Pans, plans and rings?

"Not all is what it seems. Sometimes you have to dig deeper to see the truth."

Garcia furrowed her eyebrows. _"That's strange... The house shouldn't smell like cookies until 12 minutes later."_ Garcia made her way to the oven and groaned at the sight. She slammed the oven shut, watched the "cookies" deflate and when to get the steel wool. Garcia knew what went wrong, baking powder instead of baking soda. Little JJ had a long ways to go before she does any baking.

Garcia woefully took out the baking pan and set it on a cooling rack. They resembled flattened hot cross buns instead of cookies. JJ skipped into the kitchen and smiled at the strange looking creation on the pan. "Wow Garcia! They look like tiny muffins!" Garcia chuckled. "Yeah sweet cakes that's just what they are. Why don't you try them out?" JJ grinned and pried one off the sheet. "They taste great!" Garcia smiled at her. _"Eh, kids love anything they helped make."_

Soon the dreadful cookies were eaten (even when they became disgusting flat and crusty). Though it did give them a reason to drink a copious amount of milk. Though Spencer was still upset he managed to eat an entire half of a cookie and a quarter of a glass of milk. Garcia brewed up another plan _"Well his hair is sorta long... I'd have to con the other guys out. I doubt they want to get into this sorta mess..." _Garcia smirked evilly and went to her room to dig around for the pieces of her master piece.

John was tired and disheveled the more he thought of the situation the worse it seemed. He entered the house from the backyard, afraid of having to explain himself to one of the kids. These kids were sharp. They could detect wrong doings from miles away. John cautiously slipped into the house and up to the bed room where he continued dwell on the situation.

Garcia sighed, JJ sometimes got into her room and messed things up a bit. Garcia never got angry at the girl though. Even when the sparklely red lip stick tubes pop open to reveal a smudged mess. Garcia went to Emily and JJ's room and looked about for the possibly "relocated" home spa and hair set she had bought. "_I would have to get they boys out tomorrow... That shouldn't be a problem. Maybe then I can cut some hair, cheer up the girls and give myself a bit of Garcia only time."_ She smirked as she picked up the two professional looking cases and left to hide it in her room once more.

Camellia was actually rather surprised. After all John had not come back the night prior, why would he be back tonight? She unlocked John's car and looked around for her hat, she had left it in there while shopping. Camellia shifted about the back seats and front seats, opened the glove and box compartments and had yet to find her hat. She as got out of the car something glistened on the car floor. Out of the corner of her eye she peered at it and later bent down for a closer look. It was an earring. A large sized earring that you might see one of those strange Hollywood actresses wear on the red carpet, but most likely fake. Strange... Garcia doesn't own this sort, JJ doesn't have pierced ears and I don't remember Emily piercing them. Camellia didn't recognize this lone earring and could only draw to one conclusion. She pocketed the earring. Knowing that one day she'd need it.

__My box__

_Yes short chapter, AND late. T_T Sorry, EXAMS :D But after Friday... I'LL BE EVEN BUSIER THAN I WAS BEFORE! :D:D:D Yeah! O_O" Cliff hanger ish... We all know where this is leading I think. Or do I? I sorta have this weird mental image of Camellia with a whip and like making a true father out of John... Or not. Read and Review! Or you've read now review :3 Happy summer solstice everyone!_

_Sue1313: Yes, I do believe John is in rather deep water... Now being where it is the deepest. I'm sure Garcia can shift the whole entire system if she wanted to! (And make it totally legal to do half the things she wants to) I love Derek too :D_

_momiji'sunusedhalo: (Shudders) Though it might make for an incredible HUGE fluffy pancake that cake like consistency just won't do. Not for Garcia anyways. But it's pretty good in my standards. Crisp on the top... Barely cooked in the center? On second thought I'll stick to the normal Garcia cookies._

_hpenchantress: Hur hur hur... Maybe... I like drama though. So maybe he'll leave with one super angsty, dramatic, everyone evolved scene! With plenty of "D:". Yes, JJ has many trials to face until becoming the super sufficient woman she becomes. Camellia is lucky she has so many... Assets to turn to when in a pinch._


	12. The Truth, The Hair and The Scares

"Those with doubt in themselves have already lost."

Camellia sat by the kitchen counter nibbling on a caramel toffee cookie and stirring her tea mindlessly. The earring shimmered under the dimmed lighting, it sat almost innocently in front of her. Yet the meaning of the small item loomed over her. John.. What was he doing last night? Why is there an earring in his car? There was almost no doubt that he was having an affair. With who though? Is it that blond secretary at the firm? Or some strange twenty dollar whore off the streets. How long had he been going at it for? Does she know he's married? A light flickered on.

John walked down the stairs . He was going to go down for a glass of water. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed the light coming from the kitchen. The soft sound of a spoon hitting a glass struck repeatedly sounded. _Tink, tink... Tink, Tink. _John saw Camellia's shadow and considered going back up and drinking cold tap water. _"No, if I can't do this I never will. I need to face up to her."_ He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

John cast a wary glance at the earring on the counter and the dirty look she had on. "I can explain." _"That's how it always starts. It's the worst thing you can say. Admitting something before they accuse you."_

"Really? Well tell me then why was this_" She points viciously at the earring, "This thing! In the passenger seat of your car?"

"We had an office party at a club yesterday. Linda was drunk so I offered to bring her home." _"75% of men use work as a rouse to hide cheating."_

"Really so, any reason you didn't come home? Did you happen to just go with her to make sure she doesn't drown while she slept or something?" _"The volume increases."_

"No! I went to a hotel for the night with the guys!"

_"She'll pause for a second. She almost believes him."_

"I can't believe you. Tell me the truth John. Where were you last night? I wanna know. I can't bear to be lied to anymore. How long has it been since you've told me the truth?"

_ "She's near crying. Just like she was."_

"Look. Camellia. Try to understand."

_"There's nothing to understand."_

"John. Don't, don't try to explain yourself anymore. I understand just fine. I can tell. This isn't going to work out. So just go."

John turned his head shallowly and turned to the living room only to find the small child hiding by the door. The boy's eyes widen and scurried up to the room with the cot once more.

_"And it ends just like it did before."_

The next morning Camellia's eyes were red and puffy. She had booked John a hotel and told him to stay there until the divorce papers were signed and done. Spencer looked at her with eyes of pity. He's seen this before and knows what must be done.

Camellia left for work, unknowingly leaving new solidified resolve.

Garcia pawned Aaron off to that girl next door, Haley, for a mini "date" (Though not yet officially dating Garcia could sense the love in the air) and Derek went off to that large group of friends to play foot ball.

Garcia in the meanwhile set up the chairs and basins in the living room, determined to get the younger kids a make over. After all most kids like to look better right? JJ was the first to get her hair cut, changing up her bangs only, she liked her hair long, it was only a bit longer than Spencer's, but the girl was determined to grow it out. Emily being a child that didn't fuss too much over her looks simply trimmed her hair and sat with JJ to wait for Garcia to help oil their hair. Spencer though was not as open to this hair cutting idea as the girls. He only cut is hair every once in a blue moon, making it very different each time. Spencer thought of trying to escape, but Garcia looked near ready to tie him down to the chair and strap him there to keep him still. Spencer surrendered himself before the consequences became to dire, in his mind imagining all of the outcomes of what could have happened. He mentally shuddered.

During the entire time Spencer had a kicked puppy face on, hoping Garcia would take pity and stop half way, he doubted it. Not only that hair would look very awkward if only one side was cut. By the time Garcia was done cutting the brown locks Spencer could already feel the difference, his neck had an uncomfortable breeze blowing against it and a lock of stubborn hair kept brushing against his ear. Garcia promptly pushed a mirror in front of him and wait for the reaction. Spencer had to say, it wasn't half bad and grinned a bit. (Which made Garcia grin a lot as she left and continued with JJ and Emily;s hair.) Soon all the little ones were done and Garcia was ready to do her own make over. She reached into the cupboard of the washroom and got out a box of hair dye and made her way over to the living room.

-sixty minutes later (sorry it wasn't perfect 10 dye, very expensive)-

Garcia had already scared Aaron and Morgan, her newly dyed red hair was a new surprise. She personally couldn't wait for Camellia to come home. Hopefully she wouldn't be carrying anything heavy like Morgan was, but he already made a new nickname so all is well.

Camellia pulled into the driveway, after a day of work and some errands she felt much better about the situation from the morning. Her lawyer called and quickly arranged for the devorice papers to be mailed to John. She went into the back seat and got out some things and unlocked the door. "Derek! I got something for you!" She bellowed as she set a little bundle of black fur on the ground. As Derek came running down the stairs, the dog went running towards them. Past the stairs, past Derek and made a bee line for Spencer. Spencer noticed the black ball of fur rushing towards him and let out a sharp yelp as he made way to look for a hiding spot from the over excited dog. Clooney sat happily in front of the array of potted plants waiting for Spencer to come out.

* * *

-My box-

Yes. I got rid of him to. I'm getting rid of lots of people aren't I? :3 Don't worry new people will come in! Like now! John got replaced by Clooney! Yes, Garcia is the master of master plans. Though I bet she can master those plans much faster than my brain can think of them. What is going to happen next? I'm not sure cause I write these chapters on the day of updating :D :D :D Read and review! AND if you guys wanna know when the next chapter is going to come out for any of my stories the date of the next chapter will be posted on my profile page. Date, and even approximate time O_o. This way if I'm late for a story and I have to make it up with double posts or something you'll know. Anyone interested in a side story about Hotch's hot pre date non date with Haley?

Hpenchantress: Yeah, Camellia found it uber uncool that John had a lady friend. I'm pretty sure whoever the other woman was would find it uber uncool to say he had a wife! Yes the cookies were edible. Unlike my lemon bars from yesterday. While the top was tasty, the bottom was an inedible mess. I know it was short, but I passed my exams with flying colours. ;3

momiji'sunusedhalo: Yes, you were right, Camellia's a strong woman though she'll move on and find a new man. Meanwhile YES fail muffin cookies. If I were JJ I'd eat them too even if they tasted horrible. I wouldn't wanna suffer Garcia's wrath.

Sue1313: I'm sure everyone is glad she found the earring. If she didn't she would have found out one way or another. I know Garcia's awesome finding new ways to make everyone happier and more alert every day!

Lovedrreid: I love cookies too :3 Cookies are amazing.


	13. Reflections in the Mirrors of Life

"Should we live our lives as if it were the first or the last? Does it make a difference?"

Camellia looked gloomily at the sink beside her's. They had gotten a double sink because John disliked waiting for her to finish washing her face and all her daily rituals in the beginning of the day.

_"Camellia! Hurry up, the kids have to go to school!" I hurry to tie my hair as I usually would. I carefully tug my hair into a low pony tail as I rush out of the washroom, only to be snatched up by John into a warm hug. "Just kidding, we still have at least fifteen minutes." I give him an exaggerated huff and stomp dramatically back into the bath room to tie my hair in a much more pleasing manner. John chuckles. Likely thinking that I was too much of a cat. That was a few years before I had adopted JJ and Emily far too long ago._

She sighs as she continued to brush her hair for the evening. It felt very off without John pestering her. As she would usually have John trying to drag her off to bed. Thoughts storm her mind as she smoothed out the mocha coloured tresses. _"How will I tell the kids? I tried to during dinner. I didn't have the heart to do it! Derek looked so happy about Clooney, Spencer looked as if he was about to under go intensive surgery and Emily was ecstatic that she received the old Clooney as a peace offering from Derek. I couldn't ruin that!"_

_ They sat around the table as I cleaned pots before sitting with them. Derek poked Clooney with his feet, each time the poor pooch would relocate himself closer and closer to Spencer. Garcia daintily ate her pasta careful not to accidentally nibble on her hair. Still down from washing out the dye she couldn't risk the hair damage from the ammonia worsening from hair drying. So much follicle damage. I smirked. I remember my teen days when I used to dye my hair a bunch or random colours. My parents hated it. It's amazing that I still have any hair! All that root damage! Emily and Jennifer were whispering to each other and pausing to laugh periodically. Emily was obviously overjoyed that the turtle was hers. Derek owed her two dollars and she decided it was time to pay up. And even Aaron was on the occasion to crack a small smirk. I didn't know why though. Perhaps the new addition to the family? Or could he be smirking at Spencer who was trying to eat as quickly as possible to evade the dog. It was such a rare moment. I wish it wouldn't end._

She puts the hair brush down silently. Camellia tip toed her way to the boy's room and looked in. Derek was splayed on the bed as usual, Clooney rolled up lazily on the floor beneath his bed, the puppy probably didn't wanna get squished under the teen. Aaron was lied straight, claiming that it was bad for his posture he usually tried to sleep as straight as possible. He had a slight smile on his face. "_Perhaps dreaming of that girl Haley?" _And of course Spencer was in a tight ball once more, occasionally a soft whimper or a flinch would break the peace. Camellia frowned a bit and moved Clooney over to protect Spencer. _"Dogs are a man's best friend right? Well little dogs for little men!" _Camellia smiled at her handiwork and moved on to the girl's room.

The bunk beds in the room for her two little prideful princesses, Those two girls hated watching the news, they had a special brand of justice only those two could provide for neighborhood bullies and bug squishers at school. It's not often anymore that Camellia would get calls from school having older students complaining about the petite crime fighters. They slept in peace, not wanting to disturb them she sneaks away to Gacia, who is snuggled up deep into the warmth of her comforter and wrapped in a thin summer blanket. Her computer for once was finally off. The room was never in a messy state, much like Aaron, Garcia liked things neat.

_Today would be the first time Garcia's boyfriend would be over. I'm so excited! This boy, Kevin, she spends a lot of time with Garcia. I hope he's nice. Garcia walks in with a relatively average bodied boy, framed glasses and slightly messy hair. I wanted to run a comb through that mess. But I decided not to embaress my baby girl. She leads him upstairs to show him all of her "toys" and I call to them. "NO CLOSED DOORS HONEY!" Only a few moments later a "I know!" was called back. I went to the kitchen to accompany JJ and Emily in playing some imaginative thinking games when a slight thump sounded, then an "Oh my god!" I run up to check on the two, only to see Garcia standing in shock as Kevin paused half way to arranging the computer screens to be fit for two. That day I never touched Garcia's room ever. _

Camellia walks back to her room. Yes, HER room. She hated the sound of it. Her, a singular possessive word. Her. Not ours or their. But her. She knew she would have to find someone new and move on. It would be difficult. Most men wanted to have kids of their own and start families of their own, not join one! Not to mention Camellia can't conceive! It was hard enough finding men who were ok with that, let alone want to share six adopted children! The government wouldn't allow her to keep that many kids, but they may make an exception, they have two children almost reaching adult hood. Two very responsible dependable young adults. There should be nothing to worry about right?

_My Box_

Yes, Camellia is really starting to think about what she got herself into! Next chapter I will promise a non plot moving chapter, just some pure character building :3 Though I don't want too many fillers. Meanwhile what is John doing? Hmm... Well this wouldn't be a Criminal Minds story with out a villain right? Kufufufu... Maybe. I'm not really into writing long plots of uber long villianness. There's a reason why I don't work for script writing. Other than the fact I'm waaay underage to get a job. D: Anyone have some weight gain tips other than eat KFC? Cause I'm really in a medical pinch here and brimming on super under weight. My BMI is twelve T_T".

hpenchantress :Nope, Camellia's pretty cut throat when it comes to her men I guess. Scary scary. She is a woman of scalding wrath! Perhaps John will seek revenge. We all know what stress leads to. *Shudders at all the possible creepy out comes* Camellia's a super mom! That and Aaron is a super replacement father! Yeah, only couples are able to adopt kids, but there are some acceptions. :3 Yeah, I would have run too. Or face Garcia's wrath? I rather not... Derek's happy too! I think Emily is happier. Turtle!~

Sue1313 : She was in the heat of the moment, and John was making all the wrong moves at the wrong time. John had no chance. Like a tiger! Camellia pounces and deprives John of his woman! Yup, Spencer's one lucky child. Even luckier! He's going to wake to one unpleasant surprise.

momiji'sunusedhalo : Yeah! Go chocolate cookies! Ironically I made cookies today. They didn't need any baking powder or soda, but I actually followed the instructions this time and they ended up tasting a bit worse than when I just randomly make them. I'm so glad I can now apply to real life situations! One day when I have kids and they do the same thing. I'll think back on this.

donttouch: *Receives cookie and eats* Would you like a chapter with that cookie?

Once again the next post date is over yonder on my profile with all other story infos. 3 ~ Vali


	14. Morning Pretty Boy

Over Time Part 14

"It's always ok in the end. If it's not ok it's not the end."

Derek woke in the morning bright and early. For once earlier than Aaron he had to make breakfast for Clooney after all! He turned his legs towards the edge of the bed, ready to nudge the pup awake for a meal. His toe nudged the cold morning air as the dog seemed to be MIA. He looked around the room for the black ball of fur with his sleep veiled eyes. He saw the black ball of fur somewhere where it definitely didn't belong. It was odd to him, the sight seemed unnatural as it wasn't supposed to happen. Derek decided to leave it be, though the after effect would likely be ear shattering. Wasn't it natural for big brothers to torture the younger ones?

Camellia was down in the kitchen making her morning tea and breakfast. She looks drearily at the mush in her bowl. She lost track of time mindlessly sipping at her tea that her cereal transformed into an unappetizing mess. She dumped the mush into the compost bin and decided to eat what ever she was going to make for the kids. As she took out the breakfast sausages Derek romped down the stairs into the kitchen Clooney-less. "Where's Clooney?" Derek Smiles "Sleeping with Spence." Camellia furrows her brow until she remembered what she did last night and tingled with self content at a job well done as a mother.

The majority of the children were awake now. JJ took out the plastic cups and forks. Garcia carried over the ready food and such. Suddenly JJ dropped all of the cups onto the floor as a sharp shriek sounded. JJ's hands sprung to her ears to muffle the sound. A slight thump was heard and a couple of barks. Derek was bursting with laughter at the kitchen table and Camellia stood there confused. Aaron quickly went upstairs to see what was going on. Emily was already on the scene. Ready to pounce on the dog "attacking" her little brother. Aaron sighed and picked up the dog. He put the dog down and firmly ushered the creature down.

Emily stared wide eyed at Aaron. She always considered Aaron to be the leader of their little group, and she was sure the rest of the family did too. But even the dog listened to him! Clooney didn't even listen to Derek. And it's Derek's dog. Spencer crawled out slowly from under Aaron's bed. Covered in a thin layer of dust he wobbled on out of the room with all of his remaining dignity, of course looking both ways before exiting the door. That furred devil wasn't going to get him again.

Spencer walked into the kitchen with Emily being much more aware of where the dog was to be at any given time. Derek smirked at him "Good morning pretty boy." Obviously referring to the messy hair he had received from crawling under the bed. Spencer simple sent him a scowl. Though it wasn't a very effective one Derek got his message. _"You! You did this to me!"_ Little did he know the real culprit was Standing behind the kitchen counter eating breakfast. "Not even a hello?" Derek chomped on another breakfast sausage as he nudged at Clooney under the table. Spencer ignored him and went to the chair that he declared his walking as far as possible from the dog at all times. He was sure it was as far as physically possible. He calculated.

_My box_

Little one shot chapter, I know it's short. I promise my make up chapter will be longer. MUCH longer. Cause this is late and short. But Monday a lot of stuff happened. I'm starting my tutoring program again so I'm going to be super busy (i'M SORRY). I hope this will satisfy you until Friday where i'll post my longer early chapter. ~ Vali ~

donttouch: Yeah, gaining weight is hard stuff D: Maybe will be some more chapters with cookie or other pastry appearances I know for a fact too! What's better than break up cake?

Sue1313: Not a heart attack I'm afraid. Camellia can't afford to miss work and go to the hospital. ;D Camellia's thoughts _" A puppy is like a teddy bear right?"_ Touching Garcia's computers is like instant death. I wouldn't dare. It's like stinking your finger into a mouse trap.


	15. Break up magic

Chapter 14

"If you don't believe until you see it. Watch and you will see."

Camellia watched in amusement as Spencer shoveled food down his throat. A thin layer of sweat built on her palms. She was afraid. Afraid that this would shatter them and afraid of what would happen next. Saying it would make it all so real. Real in every sense and final. After she says it she can't go back and ask John to come back, she can't ask the kids to forget. It broke her heart. She didn't hear herself say it. It was thirty seconds maybe less. Yet the room silenced. Words. Words were powerful things.

JJ didn't wanna believe it. This would be the second time. The second time she didn't have a dad. She knew Camellia wasn't like her old mom. It wouldn't happen again. But why? She knew what her face looked on the outside. A bit shocked, much like a deer in the head lights as they say. How else could she react? JJ was a person that didn't believe things without logic behind it. She believed in following what she felt was right. She didn't feel that this was right. "Why?" She asked. The atmosphere became thick and tense. Was it the right time to ask? "Well..." Camellia started. Her lip quivered, as she herself hated theese words. "You see. Daddy did something very, very mean to me. And he shouldn't have. So I can't be married to him anymore." At that moment Camellia felt weak to her knees and collapsed into tears.

Emily sent JJ a "what should we do" look and JJ sent the same look to Garcia. Who already knew to the dot what was happening through woman's intuition and started plotting. Derek looked at Camellia unsure what to do. He didn't know how to comfort someone who was getting divorced cause of cheating. The best he could do was comfort Emily or JJ maybe even Garcia or pretty boy if they got sad. He glanced at Aaron surely the fearless leader would know what to do.

Aaron pursed his lips tightly together quickly going through all of his options. It was likely he wouldn't be expecting a social life anytime soon. Mentally reminding himself to post pone that "date" with Hayley. "Maybe you should work from home today Camellia." Aaron walked over and gave her a slight rub on the back and handed her some tissues. Aaron led her back upstairs leaving the dread in the kitchen. Aaron easily took care of all of the things that needed to be done. Called her in sick and informed that she would be working from home for a while. Set up her lap tops and gave her some tea and a blanket. Of which she promptly wrapped her self in. Very went back down to check on his siblings. He of course saw this coming. As for the rest he wasn't sure.

Spencer snapped out of it quickly. He didn't know whether or not to be sad or happy. John scared him a lot, always yelling and hitting walls and such. John acted just like his dad. And is still acting just like his dad. He understood. Camellia isn't sick, but it still happened she got left by him. And Spencer could predict would would happen next. Or he would have... Everything since he got here had been a huge surprise. Unlike anything he had ever experienced. Spencer hadn't felt the warmth for a long while. He felt as if he had just gotten out of a dark box for several years. (Though he knows that would be very much impossible.) He admits he missed the warmth. He knew very well he could have gotten the warm feeling anywhere. From all the families they put him to. The ones that offered him the clothing, the beds and the food. Well would have offered clothing if he'd stay long enough. He felt that he belonged here. And felt that John did too. Did before just not now.

Camellia's sniffles could still be heard every once and a while. It'd been a whole hour before the "announcement" and the kids were rather silent since then. Derek sat there reading with Spencer, Garcia looked through some recipes and occasionally consulted Emily and JJ. Aaron was typing away on his laptop. Sometimes Emily would joke that Aaron might have been running some sort of secret FBI group on his lap top with out anyone notice. She'd keep it a secret from the other's if he told her though! Soon enough Garcia thought up an ultimate plan to cheer everyone up.

"Why am I doing this again Garcia?" Derek waved is whisk around slightly. "Because you love me? And you don't wanna be scorned?" She slid an array of vegetables into a pot. "Anyways don't you agree? the best way to fix the break up blues is to make a break up dinner. And what better than to stuff yourself with great comfort food made by your own kids!" She put the lid on the pot and allowed it to simmer."Now hurry and melt that chocolate my dear. We have work to do."

Derek sighed. Once more he was lured by Garcia into being a "assistant (Man servant)" for the day. He'd been sitting there doing such a boring job for a whole fifteen minutes now! Spencer was unlucky. Derek was insanely well known for his charm. "Hey, Spence. You wanna do something real important and fun?" Spencer turned to him, curiosity evident in his eyes. "What is it?" Spencer tilted his head in a questioning way. Derek almost felt bad for doing this. Almost. "Well Garcia let me do this super fun and important job of stirring up this sweet chocolate. But I remembered I have something far les interesting to do than this. Do you wanna do it?" Spencer though about if for a while and left. Derek sighed and thought of looking for his next victim. But Spencer came back with a stool from the washroom for him to stand on. "Ok." Spencer put down the stool and stood on it removing the whisk from Derek's hand.

30 minutes later the several pounds of chocolate was melted, Garcia went to the kitchen to check on Derek only to find Spencer in his place. "Spencer, what are you doing here? Where's Derek?" Spencer kept on whisking. "He said he had to leave and do something important so he let me do this. He thinks it's fun I think it's really boring." Garcia almost slammed her face into her palm. "Spencer dear... I think you got swindled. Like Tom Sawyer." Spencer knew that book! Derek! That evil boy! First the dog and now this! "It's ok Spence. You know I'll deal with it for you. Right now you're dismissed from duty!" Garcia set the Double broiler for lox so it doesn't burn and moved on to making some of her renowned "Break up cake".

JJ and Emily was sitting in the living room bored out of their minds. Garcia said whatever it was she was making was a surprise so they couldn't help. It was ok the smell of cake still filled the room. Near them Spencer was poking a piece of paper with a pencil repeatedly. Surprised at this random act of violence on the paper by Spencer, Emily asks. "What are you doing to the paper?" Spencer looks up. "Magic. Wanna see?" Spencer pierced the paper showing them it went through, he tugged the paper on all four corners and slid the pencil out. Relieving nothing but a clean crisp sheet of paper. "How did you do that?" Spencer smirked. "Magic of course!" Emily put on a face of disbelief. "I bet I could figure out how to do it too. Spencer shrugged at his. Only to allow them to check the pencil and paper and then do the trick five more times for them to see.

At dinner Camellia came down. Garcia prayed it worked. A thick comforting rustic style soup that would even make her say to Kevin. "Shut up, out I'm eating." And nice fresh Italian bread. Garcia was more than please to see Emily and JJ eating it like wolves. And Spencer eating more than a few bites at a time. Camellia seemed calmer and more at ease. Though when it came to Garcia's break up cakes... Things where a bit more blunt. She had trouble choosing which plate to give Camellia. Each plate had script written in chocolate. "He's gay.", " You can do better.", "There are many fish in the sea.". She set them all out. Camellia read every single one of them and burst open with laughter. They all seemed so true.

_ My Box_

How was that guys?I tried. :3 I like break up cakes. So should you ever need to break up. You can always run with my idea and write it on a cake. Any flavor you want. ;D Or not. Garcia just has... Inventive ways to present emotion through food.

jimmy-barnes-13 : Thanks! I'm glad it's still good though short.

Sue1313 : I think Emily would be ready all the time. :3

donttouch: Correct Cake! ~~


	16. Eye of the Beholders

Over time 16

"To continue life with resolve, do everything with resolve and live as if you were the only person in the world. True strength shows through."

Camellia was extremely chipper the next day. Well. Extremely chipper compared to the sobbing mess she was yesterday. She secretly thanked Aaron and Garcia. JJ too for holding in her curious nature. Today during breakfast JJ and Emily wouldn't stop poking at Spencer about something. He would only respond " A magician wouldn't show his tricks to other people! Or it won't be magic!" Derek would look confused at Clooney as if he'd tell him what they where babbling about. Aaron smiled seeing the majority of what everyone did yesterday. Though he did have to cancel his day out with Haley, with out her sister this time. It was fine. After all his family came first. And he had obligations here to make sure everyone would be safe.

Camellia decided she would be ok to go to work. She drove off with Garcia waving at her through the window. She smiled and looked in the passenger seat. In the passenger seat was a small box holding the left over break up cake. Camellia loved her kids. But she knew there would be a time where she had to face cupid again in a war between family and love. She awaited that day. She would have loved to put it off, but Garcia insisted she took the load off and went out for the evening. Boy, Camellia hoped John was suffering.

Indeed he was suffering. The secretary had made a big scene when he explained what had happened to her. He was hopeful that she would be ecstatic about it and let him live with her for a while, but the opposite happened. The prude went to the office's human resources and reported me for harassment and bent the story a bit. John was instantly fired. Likely never to work in the law scene any more. Now he's forced to live in a shitty motel along the rest of the low class scum. John let out a sickly smirk. There are ways to get out of the situation. It would be difficult and might change him as a person forever. But he could do it. No, he will do it. Once he's in there's no way to get out.

Spencer looked out the kitchen. It was actually the first time he saw the yard. It was pretty big. Well.. Bigger than his old yard, before the sickness. He desperately wanted to go out and stand in the sun and maybe read a book under the shade, but he couldn't. Not cause it was raining. That dog was out there. It was running and stumbling around out in the yard. on the slightly long grass. He nibbled on the grass ruining the ends and attacked garden bugs. Emily stepped behind the boy. "Do you wanna go outside?" Emily always gave a hand to the boy. She could still feel a sharp uncomfortable feeling from him. And she'd admit... All of the experiences he's had with her haven't been extremely good. Like the turtle indecent and the corner... And yesterday and this morning's magic fiasco. Spencer shook his head as if it were on fire and pointed to the furry ball of ADHD in the grass. Emily nodded in understanding. His experiences with Clooney up till now and with any other animal and child other than those in the house hold seemed to give him a hard time. Even Ambroise this six year old special needs kid that lived across the street. Emily hadn't the faintest idea, but the moment he saw Spencer it triggered a tourette's tic and started screaming. For whatever reason now it happens EVERY time he see's Spencer. Not to mention the several other times when they went to the library and passed a mother with a baby.

Soon enough Aaron passed through the kitchen to see Emily and Spencer staring out the door. He knew why they didn't just go outside. After all this morning far before Spencer woke Derek decided it would be smart to put the dog out. If that dog attack thing was to happen every morning Spencer's blood pressure would have sky rocketed by the time he was in school. (Which isn't too long) Aaron smiled, he wouldn't do anything devious today, though he secretly enjoyed doing things much like Derek. But he has to be much more reserved for the family.

Derek was out with his friends today. Most of them wanted to sit around and talk. Pretty much do nothing. And the rest wanted to see Clooney. But Clooney wasn't too fond of crowding and neither was Spencer. Especially if it was random strange people. Well he'd have to settle for the doing nothing today. It looked like it was going to rain soon though. Maybe he should just ditch and leave. He saw a familiar car drive by, but he shrugged it off as a hallucination from boredom.

_My Box_

If anyone want's to know the date for the story is currently August 17th. And what's John up to. I might do a chapter here and there about him, but I declare the "John is a bastard" arc over. Perhaps the next Arc will be "John is a psycho." Or "Camellia's extreme late night love adventures of steaminess." (Will still be Teen rating.) Any who... Who's car is that? Or is it just Derek's mass hallucination? Where will Spencer learn about physics magic? Will Spencer ever have to face Ambroise's tourettes attack again? R&R!

jimmy-barnes-13: Yeah he got swindled. Garcia's the best. Don't worry JJ and Garcia will avenge Spencer's swindledness. :3

Sue1313: Suffer he shall! Yes Aaron is the to go man forever everything. I suppose the next few chapters will be more Criminal minds type depending on how I decide to turn the story the "John is a psycho" or ." Or "Camellia's extreme late night love adventures of steaminess.". So it depends, But he'll suffer either way.

donttouch: Yay! Food! *Eats* I hope break up cakes are wonderful ^^.


	17. Back into the world

All at once Chapter 17

"There are many fish in the ocean."

Camellia stared at herself in the body length mirror. Garcia bundled up all of the girls insisting on doing "this" the "right way". She felt incredibly self conscious in the dress that completely showed off her body, it's been a while and her flirting skills might be a bit rusty. Camellia turned to the girls and did a fashion model twirl. "So what about this one?" Garcia tilted her head in thought and pursed her lips. Giving real thought to it as she turned her head to Emily and JJ for consultation. Garcia's final decision was.. " Try the black one. This style seems old on you." Camellia sighed. That was the fifth change already. " Why the black one? It barely ends at my knees." Garcia rolled her eyes and gave Emily the "this is what I put up with" face. "Cammy. You see... Well. I can't put this nicely, but... I thought you were trying to pick up a guy..." Camellia snorted at this, while JJ let out a light laugh and Emily rose an eyebrow. "Garcia I am picking up a guy. I'm picking one right up and dragging him to the church bells! Not to the bed room." JJ and Emily let out the usual "Eeeeww..." and Garcia simply threw the black dress towards her gaurdian.

Derek and Spencer sat on the couch in the living room watching a Sci Fi film. Derek only watched it cause nothing better was on. It was the Sci Fi or the documentary on jelly fish. Spencer on the other hand had difficulty deciding on which to choose. Soon he decided on the sci fi film explaining every step of the way why things were and weren't possible. Derek's head zoned out after the first fifteen minutes of the rambling. It was like going to school all over again. He mentally groaned. Aaron was out doing things that were probably much more interesting than this. On the other hand what really could go on in a leadership night class that's so interesting? He turned and looked at Spencer who was still actively explaining the possibilities of space travel by the light years. Guh, Physics such horrible stuff.

Aaron sat in the small room in the community center. They were doing a "simulation exercise." the type where they just stick you in a random situation and see how you would handle it. His group is put into a hostage situation. There's Amy the hostage. She works at the little cafe. She didn't want to be pulled into this and there's a knife to her head. Kaleb the attacker yells at everyone. "Where is she! Bring her to me or I'll kill this woman!" Amy cringes as the knife moves a bit lightly scraping at the skin but not quite cutting through. Sheryll a by passing business woman desserts her coffee and makes a run to hide under the table. The attacker looks at her. "YOU, DO YOU KNOW?" He points at her hysterically. Aaron a lawyer on his lunch break puts his food down and holds his hands in a peaceful position. While the man was angrily waving his knife at the lady under the table he called 911 in attempt to get them to the little cafe. Aaron tries to hold a short conversation with the man. "What does the she look like? I think we can find her, but we can't do it with her in your hands. I need you to be calm or we'll never find that her, so just put the knife down." It was needless to say that Aaron passed that situation with flying colours as the police arrived to a more docile man and made the arrest.

Camellia dreaded this day. She would have to leave her babies at home for. She shudders at the thought. To go back into the ocean for the plentiful fish. She tugs at the bright pink dress Garcia picked out for her and sped babbled an array of instructions at Derek. She grabbed a couple of bills out from her wallet and passed it to Derek then grabbed her little purse. Camellia then stormed out of the house, worried and scrambled.

_My box_

Short introductory chapter for the new arc. Please read and review and if you need help reviewing you can always tell me bout one of your less than fine movie experiences with your nerdy friend.

donttouch :Yeah he should have... But I think JJ and Emily would steal it for less than noble causes or it'd get confiscated by Camellia.

Sue1313: He deserved it alright. He deserves a lot more, but I am one to dish it out a little at a time. And then spill the entire pot of "OMG REVENGE" on at once.

hpenchantress:Camellia is a woman of much will power. That and she has a bunch of kids. She saw it how it was, anyways. When you get a break up cake dissing you ex it just fills you up with joy and ... John is very hard to like... And these kids have the senses of a blood hound! Can locate douche bags from miles away! Yes... Maybe the police will get involved... Maybe. It's a possibility on the other hand John the maybe insane man might get his way with our heroine. Yes, Spencer is a child of many talents.


	18. Lime Light and Appletinis

All at once 17

Glow sticks and virgin appletinis

"Dim the lights and shine the luminescent rods upon the men of the world. Let all his secrets be revealed."

C A M E L L I A P O V

I passed the owner my ticket, it was a classier high end bar. Garcia had given me some tickets she mysteriously gotten. How she got the ticket's I'll never know. Damn it, the girl is only sixteen, she shouldn't be getting exclusive bar tickets. Anyways, the minute the door opened the sounds of muffled conversation and soft jazz filled my ears. I reveled at the way the sounds of clinking glasses bounced merrily off the red satin curtains and the dark walls. The pianist in the corner played quickly on the keyboard, probably barely able to see. They had these little ramekin lights and it was near impossible to read here, unless under the bar's brighter lights. I walked to the bar and sat on one of the high stools. I waited for the bar mans usual "What can I get ya miss?" With their suave smiles conning you into buying expensive drinks and five dollar bottled water.

Very soon a man had his eye on me. Quite honestly many men were. Hmm... So I haven't lost my touch after all. Briefly I did a scan of the room, peering out of the corner of my eyes. I don't want to turn, it would have looked foolish, too desperate for attention. The bartender brought me my virgin appletini and gave me a wink. It was a statement. He had probably seen many women of my likes. Mid twenties, divorced and over it. Hah! if only he knew. I sipped on my glass, allowing the sweet taste of apple and the faux burn of alcohol rest on my tongue. One of the men began to saunter over. I smile behind my drink. I was never an easy woman to catch, though it would be easy to merely seduce the man, I longed for an undivided attention. I was unsure of when this sudden urge was brought upon me. Was it because he cheated? Did I just realize? What had changed? I twirled my drink slightly as the man sat by me, only glancing at the apple swirling playfully in my glass.

Mean while at home. Derek tried to remember the phone number to the pizza place close by. The closer it was the better. He was getting hungry and if he was going to be forced to watch four more hours of sci-fi with Spencer he'd might as well be doing something productive while being bored to death. Instead Derek called Aaron explaining his pizza problem. Aaron, whom was walking home from class cringed at the thought of a sloppy grease ball of pizza. "Derek just stay put. I'll just grab something on the way back." Derek grunted a "manly noise" of acknowledgment that Aaron rose an eyebrow to as he hung up. "JJ! EMILY! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER YOU DO TOO!" Derek called out to make the girls join his sci-fi horrors.

* * *

I sit with my drinck brushed against my lips, listening intently to the man in front of me. This man was different. Very different. I instantly knew he hasn't from around here the name stood out. Kaleb, a sore thumb from all of the Bobby's and the Smith's. Much different. His hair was a dark black and a pair of bright hazelnut eyes. It was unusual for a person around here. The man had come in from across the world to live here, but his English was very proper. It amused me at times when a slight mispronunciation of a vowel would be slurred or paused at. It had always interested me accents and the such. People try so hard to get rid of them like removing someone of a part of their identity in the melting pot. The strange minimal movements on this man's cheekbones as he talked were nearly noticeably different. JJ knew different. Canada was very different. I remember driving up to Canada to pick JJ up and I saw many forms of different. Luckily I liked different. I liked it very much. After all I gave nicknames to all my children, I encouraged the use of different. Different after all saved those kid's lives. I wonder if Kaleb would mind a nick name... The conversation was moving towards me and my transparent nods wouldn't suffice for long.

"Oh me? Not much... I work at a high end law firm as a vice there. It gives me a bit of every thing I need, finances and time to spend with my kids."

Kaleb rose an eyebrow. "Kids? Really? How many? Are you married? You're not wearing a wedding band."

I chuckle. "Very observant of you. I have six children and I'm happily divorced."

"Ah happily divorced! That's rare. Congratulations to you then!"

"Yeah, I feel like a new woman again." I say sarcastically.

"You should anyways six children isn't that much? Especially for a single mom!"

"Hah, well they're not all mine. I've never been able to have children of my own. It's a blessing in a way and a curse. I just adopted them. It's good to help a child in need."

"Yeah, I used to bring lots of things home, even in university to my dorm room. It was rather disastrous. Still they needed help. That's probably why I'm now in social services."

Camellia paused. "Really? Well do you think they would let me keep the kids? I mean one's almost eighteen and I could always get re-married. If I have to I'll even let my uncle take care of them for a while. Though I really detest his wife!"

"Hmm, It really depends. But I can always help you."

Camellia looked up in hope. "Really? How?"

"I can help you with the most legit way to solve the problem."

I smirk. " And that would be?"

"To get married of course!" He passes me his number and walks out of the bar.

* * *

John glared at the man holding his divorce papers. Seeing Camellia's signature pissed him off. It was like being thrown into cold water. He quickly signed at to rid himself of this nuisance. John had better things to do. After all she ruined his life. They made him like this. So he had to do something. Something like this can't go unattended like this. He ushered the delivery man out and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

My box.

Yes I just discovered those wonderful little lines to divide different parts of the story. I am proud very proud. I don't know how well I did the POV. But I imagined myself in that situation with Camellia's personality. If it were me I'd be curled in the corner sipping cranberry juice trying to hide from the evil bartenders. Anyways. What is John up to. Why is Kaleb so seedy? What is Aaron going to get for dinner? Will he ever be back with dinner? Should Derek have just found the damned pizza telephone number? All possibly answered next week!

Donttouch: Oh I don't know what would happen. But I think the angry ex could be the least of her worries. After all John doesn't know she's out right? Right?... Yup I would just go for whichever is more interesting. But who knows.

Hpenchantress: Definitely. As she said! She's happily divorced and over it. And let's face it when someone is cheating and not trying to hide it at all... How can one stay hung up on that? Yes, Aaron smoothly handled the situation. Impressed his class and still got to chose what to eat for dinner!

Sue1313: I wish I had her courage. Well... I suppose I do I write this...


	19. Light steps and Weird Metaphors?

All at Once 19

"The man who takes action will take both the positions of the attacker and savior."

* * *

John stopped at a gas station about a block away and paid for parking. He walked to the building and seethed at it for a moment. Consulting the choice. It was the last chance to get out. John shook himself out of it. No, he had to. They had to pay. John walked towards the building and knocked at the window twice. Firmly, but not enough to seem aggressive. There were very little people in there, only custodians and night guards. Those that were unlikely to be informed of his departure. He took out his Id tag and showed the custodian. "My ID tag doesn't work, I need to get in I forgot my files on my desk." The custodian nodded and let him in. John was always a charmer, able to think fast. The type of child that could get out of a bad situation. He walked in and searched for some keys and a spare key card. He would need these. John grabbed a roll of masking tape and walked back to the elevator. John taped the locks of each door as he walked out. They wouldn't be able to escape. One by one John called custodians, security and the likes to "help him open a locked bath room door" only to take out a pocket knife and stain the knife with blood, kick the body in the washroom and re lock the door. After the last body was done he cleared the area of any evidence. Now that the coast was all clear he simply locked the outside doors and had all night to do as he planned.

* * *

He first disposed of the body. It would definitely be messy. The lounge area would be a good place to put them. John thought briefly to hang the bodies on the high ceiling of the lounge. There were almost no floors above the lounge, all of the floors could be seen and there were a large mass of stairs to take you to each floor. John cleared that thought. Though it would be funny to see that reaction it would be best not to. There were ten bodies to clear. John walked to the janitor's closet and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. John poked at the bodies slightly. Hmm... How would he do this? He was a lawyer not a doctor. John looked around, the bathroom had bottles of mouthwash, hand sanitizer, soaps and lotions. It wasn't uncommon for a person to have kicked off a project and be stuck in the office for hours doing nothing. The kitchen was fully stocked at all times and had a coffee maker and fridge. Hmm... The kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the grand collection of knives. He made quick work of it. He needed to get rid of the bodies and it would be easier to hid smaller pieces.

The men were quickly slashed up and hidden in various places in the building. John thought of the irony. He used to work at the very top of the building and hated walking over sixteen floors to get up. Now he was relieved. He used the janitor's keys to get into each room. There were many of them. And hid a piece in each. Little crevices and hidden in quirky fish tanks. Soon all of the pieces were gone except the bones. He placed them in a trash bag and dragged it along with him. John quickly took an extra janitor uniform and put it on. Going to clean the bloody mess in the bath room. He mopped the floors up, bleached everything and anywhere he touched was bleached clean. Johm grabbed a heaping amount of lemons and mixed it with the cleaning mix as he cleared the strong scent of bleach and blood off the floor. He would almost be done here. John cleared the kitchen of non perishables, made a coffee, took some necessities. (Company lotion, soap, mouthwash, took shower in shower rooms, silverware, more knives...) He then fled the scene destroying the security tapes and back ups that were of these nights, John re-entered himself as an employee on paid leave so it would seem as if there was no motive. He disposed of the bones off the highway as he drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Spencer gripped the tool in his hands. It had been a problem for many years, his fingers, hands and legs were always a bit clumsier than the average child. As was his aim. He remembered and cringed at the memory. Playing catch with his father, he could never aim well. Though he would try for the glove somehow it always flew in a different place whether it be a window, someone's face or into the mouth of a dog, which would promptly start barking. Pencils were a slight problem too. It was much easier with grips on them. His parents thought at first that this inability to hold things was a muscle disorder. It was just that most children that are gifted have less motor ability and social skill. It was only natural. It always managed to get in the way of eating. Luckily Aaron remembered their chop stick mishap in the restaurant and bought Greek food. It was a lot easier. Kabobs and the such easy finger food. No cutlery involved and he could watch the amazing show on! For whatever reason Derek kept sighing and groaning. Spencer didn't understand why nobody but him found the physics behind the star's explosion was not interesting.

Camellia decided to eat at a cool thai fusion place. She had her favorites in many restaurants. In some restaurants it was apple sushi or pineapple rice. Here it was the Bangkok chicken. They always put this weird piece of orange at the side with two rice sticks poking out of it. It reminded Camellia of some sort of weird television picking up signals or an alien. Now it reminded her of Spencer. Not that he physically resembled it, but the metaphorical sense. How a wired tv would pick up information and blurt it out regardless of who may be listening. Or even ow he sticks out in the family a bit. Not too much, but a bit. She found this metaphor strange. Though her happiness was bubbling this evening, she felt a tang of paranoia. The tug of parenthood. Something was wrong.

* * *

_My box_

Oh, isn't that interesting what is John up to? I don't quite know... And the office I was describing was the office my dad works at. It's pretty chill there. Bunch of mathematicians sitting around making puzzles. So, how is everyone's impression of John's first murder. Pretty precise huh? I guess lawyers make good killers. I wonder if that means Aaron would have made a good killer. Maybe... Not likely though. He's too straight cut to be one. Anyways please R and R! I know you all wanna know what John is up too! And Kaleb. John is uber good at what he does. Yes, I skipped from 17 to 19 I realized I suck at counting.

Hpenchantress: Oh really? I could use a Garcia. Some clubs are really expensive O_o. Yes! He must protect them from the evil hydrogenated oils and trans fat! No flame retardants in my food! No, John is a lingering clingy type. Poor JJ and Emily too. They got dragged into it.

donttouch: *Cough* Knife? What knife? Unfortunately he's not that clumsy and fortunately he's not that stalker type. YET! *Gets Ideas*

Sue1313: Yeah. I hope he's dragged away too! He's slippery though like a fish! He doesn't deserve that coffee or the cans of soup and spam he stole from his work place either! Isn't he scary though... Almost like he did it before...Let' s hope Kaleb's not bartering off. Or maybe he just has less noble causes. Hopefully not. I don't want any more con men for my Camellia.

Again! Hit the review button I would love to know what you think! Would you like more dramatic twists? Should I end the story at when Spencer gets into school and do a sequel on his dreadful school life? In his POV?


	20. Of thoughts and Plans

Chapter 20

_"Parents have a way of knowing. No one questions it, for the instinct is natural."_

John searched the news, nothing yet. It seems nobody suspected a thing. He had checked out the employees early, left notes for whoever needed to have a shift picked up. It was flawless in his eyes. He was in law after all, he knew to what extent he needed to cover it up. The news held nothing and his hotel reservation was going to last for two more weeks. Just about enough time. Today would be the first. The murdered people would soon be found missing so he had to act fast. John grabbed his bag and went to a local hair salon. He knew it had to be done, though accustomed to his look, he had to change it. After all if he were to succeed in bringing everyone down with him some sacrifice had to be made.

Spencer was determined to prove the the others that he had a definite place in the family. He knew he was still a bit alienated, after all, he seemed to be the only one that enjoyed the movie yesterday, can't use chopsticks and enjoyed sharing information. JJ, Morgan and Emily were very active people. Perhaps he could take up a very calm, still sport... Spencer thought on this for a while. Trying to devise a scheme to fit in more that didn't involve sports. It proved to be difficult as, there were many times that he had been offered this chance of family. A sense of community. He had at the time had no reason to accept the safety and comfort. He had other responsibilities to tend to. Here, it seemed so different. All of the responsibilities were stripped away. Almost kept away from him. Garcia had tried to explain that he shouldn't try to do dishes if he couldn't grasp the plates fully. Or get mail when he wasn't tall enough yet to reach the mail box. Emily had told him to enjoy his childhood now before he becomes like Aaron. Aaron gave a sharp frown of that. It was odd at times how straight Aaron's face was. Only small changes to his face occurred, though rarely. Much like his clothing, they were constant. Constant was good for Spencer. Constant was safe, slow and reliable. He could always expect Aaron to be wearing a dress shirt, buttoned up with a pen in the left pocket. It was rare that the pen even changed colours. Spencer liked this consistency. It was like a value. It remained constant. Spencer sometimes wished that he could also be constant. He seemed to be the exact opposite of it. The changes in his vision, blurred to clear, the changes in hair length (He swore Aarons hair never grew. But he knew that was genetically uncommon.), even the changes in sock colours. Spencer longed for two things. Consistency and community. Little did he know that both were hard to achieve together. He decided to chose one or the other.

Camellia watched Spencer's face change expressions as he thought. Lips forming wisps of sentences. The boy seemed to process millions of thoughts at once. Jumping from topic to topic like an insane butterfly. She would have to get his IQ tested one day. She was sure that if he was to enter high school at his age it wouldn't be a problem. Most children retain what they know from under the age of six. Whatever traumas he faced before Camellia (Referred to PC Pre-Camellia in her mind) could be erased from that robot like mind and re-programmed into our happy life style. After all childhood is an incredibly important stage in life. Full of life lessons and what not. She personally hoped that he wouldn't mind a one parent house hold for a while. Or even one parent and Kaleb. She had indeed enjoyed taking up the man's time. after all it only seemed fit that it should happen. She had already called him this morning inquiring if he had a hangover. It was tranquil evening, but that didn't stop Kaleb from drinking. He seemed to down a lot of drinks. He held his alcohol quite well apparently. He had no hang over what so ever. Camellia envied him. She'd only suffered through it once and decided never to drink like that ever again. Not to mention it sets bad examples for the young ones. Garcia had listened in on the conversation on her lap top. She winked at Camellia and hurriedly scribbled on a note pad. Puffy pink pom pom at the end of her pen furiously bobbing around. "ASK HIM OUT" She spelled on the pad, prompting Camellia to make a move. Camellia smiled and put a finger to her lips in a pout. "So Kaleb do you want to come over tonight to my place? You can meet the kids! Really? Great! You can come? I'll text you the address. I'll see you around six? No, you don't have to bring anything! I'm serious! If you go out and buy something you'll find a hundred dollar bill taped to your window the next day. " Garcia let out a happy squeal and clapped giddily as she rushed to tell JJ and Emily. Camellia looked back at Spencer. No doubt Spencer would take his time thinking about this new man. He seemed to distrust men in general. Kaleb would be no exception.

John smiled at his new look. His bleached hair and contacts changed his looks completely. He looked older, maybe five years than his actual age. Hair was longer from the extensions and he newly pierced his right ear. A new appearance, no one would know. This look reminded him of the time Garcia had gotten her first hair dye treatment, then pierced her ears with out his knowing. The rational part of him reveled in the memory. The angry part told him the memory was no longer important. Only one thing mattered now. He put on a black flat cap he had bought on his way to his car and drove to the building once more hoping his tape would still be there.

Derek woke late today. It was already past one o'clock and all he could remember last night was Greek food and something about vectors... That didn't matter. What mattered was that Garcia woke him up WAY before his mind recovered from the barrage of unnecessary information that was inflicted upon it the night before. He only heard every other word of Garcia's speedy rambling. "DEREK! CAMELLIA...BRING...NEW...KALEB...SIX...DRESS...NICE!" Derek rubbed at his eyes and pulled his classic "What are you saying" Face. "Garcia, hot cakes, it's too early for that. Lemme go back to sleep." Garcia stabbed Derek in the temple with her yellow clad finger nail. "Derek so help me you will wake up! Or I will email each and everyone of your friends pictures of you in a spandex!" Derek sprung up and said. "We don't even have a spandex!" Garcia let out an evil laugh. "We don't, but Photo Shop does!" Derek groaned. "Ok, OK I'm up now baby girl, repeat what you said. SLOWLY." Garcia explained the situation to Derek as simply as she could, wanting to rush off and tell everyone about it.

John tried to open the door and found it locked. One of the janitors must have noticed the tape. I'll have to try it later. John didn't care he had a key. Once he started he could easily get more ID cards anyways. He smirked as he walked off. It would be a fine Saturday indeed.

_My Box_

Yes, Another semi random plot building chapter. Soon I'll be done this one... But fret not there shall be a sequel! I already decided to name it, "Over time". Because it'll be a contrast story to this one to show how life changed over the years. Yes THE mass climax is coming you can tell. John is on the move and Kaleb... Does he really have a place in the story? Or is he just a diversion to the real plot? Mwuahahahaha! Mean while I'm doing further research for the next story. All of them are going to be based on actual scenes from the show interpreted differently with different characters and such. You'll see some characters that we aren't too fond of that are also in the "foster care system" that are unsubs in the story. I personally like the quotes...

Morgan: Yeah Reid, why are you still afraid of the dark?

Reid: Because of the inherent absence of light!

And

Gideon: Unopened bowls of creamed spinach thrown into the trash, each one wrapped with duct tape.

Reid: One with each tray.

Morgan: So we're looking for a guy who really, really, hates spinach.

Reid: Who doesn't?

And

Garcia: He who seeks the "Queen of All Knowledge," speak and be recognized.

Reid: Garcia, we're sending you some cigarettes.

Garcia: Why not a flesh-eating virus? It'll be faster and far less painful.

Reid: We need some butts rushed to the lab for DNA analysis.

Garcia: Reid... I love it when you say 'butts.'

These ones too but it's a bit hard to incorporate.

The "I'm a blinker" and "You'll be somebody's *****"

So R and R!

Sue1313: Yes! What is with John? He was so... Sane before... I think. I hope so too. But you know what they say. Sticks and stones.

Hpenchantress: Yes, John found a gross way... But better than his first option. Flash back to the Open season episode. Hanging people... *Shudders* I'm not sure. It could be Kaleb... Or John. It could be heart burn... I'm not quite sure yet.

Donttouch: Yes, yes that knife... *Hides behind back.*


	21. The Parting PART 1

Chapter 20 - The Final Act Part 1-

"Someone who is ready to kill, had already given up on themselves."

John swiped the janitor's key card through the back door of the building. He proceeded to sneak through the lower parts of the building. John walked quickly into the janitor's electrical room and cut the phone connections and land lines. Soon everyone was trapped inside with no signals to the outside world. It would be easier to do everything silently. He was only here for two people. Any other people getting involved would be well, most unfortunate. He put on a janitor uniform and a low covering baseball cap. John walked through the building with his blade hidden in the sleeve. It would be a quick kill. A stab to the heart for the woman and then she'll be sitting in her chair again as if nothing happened. A slash to the throat for the man. Easy.

There weren't many people in the secretary office. There never were when John had his job he would sometimes be the only one there for a long time. That's how he and the blond headed secretary came to know each other. _John was then in the elevator. He fingered his knife, excitement coursed through his veins. Yes, it was already too far. He could never go back. He could never get this feeling from normal life._ The boss usually had no care in the world over what his employees did. John was manager, he'd take care of it. The whip only landed on John's back. _The knife sank easily into her chest. Yes, the chest that he had caressed many times before. He kept his hand over her mouth for a moment longer. Relishing how her lip stick smeared on his hand. Soon the knife channeled out her lifelessness. How her body went slack. John walked towards the door and knocked. "Carpet cleaning!"_ John didn't complain about his job, it was high pay and was all the alone time he needed in life. He loved his home life, but he wished for more. _He was a bit more difficult. More struggle. Soon enough he was backed up into a wall and back in his chair. Eyes slowly dimming to grays._

Spencer nervously squirmed. There was a new person inside the house and it was another man. All his time of being there the house never had visitors, other than the girl next door and one of Derek's friends, but even that was a frightening experience. The man to Spencer was freakishly tall, from his height it may not be saying much. But he was a giant in his eyes. And giants are intimidating. Kaleb's face was much like Spencer's, he could have possibly passed off for a very distant member of the Reid family. Kaleb sat beside Camellia and at the dinner table and everyone sat in random seats. Camellia was currently trying her best to keep Garcia from asking any "offensive" questions. Though it's very hard.

John drove down well known streets. Content with his handy work in the office. Boy when they found that mess would they be displeased! He parked his car a block away from his destination and walked the remainder of the way. Soon enough he was there, crouched by a window, listening to dim laughter inside He walked to the back door and kicked it open with a loud bang!

* * *

My box

I know I haven't updated in a while, AND it's short... But I want the end to be well thought out.. And I thought over it for a while before coming to my conclusion. Through many reviews I have decided. :) It is nearing the end so if you guys have favourite scenes from the show I'd be happy to try to use it!

Hpenchantress: Yeah! I can sorta imagine that picture, posted on the walls of schools and fences everywhere... "Lost boy, last seen in these clothing.." You'll see...

Sue1313: He needs to cuddle. Sigh, he needs one very much.

Donttouch: It's ok as a writer I do too. It's a whump disease...


	22. The Parting PART 2

All at once. The Final Act Part two

"He who murders deserves nothing less than an eternity to brood over the murder."

* * *

John kicked down the door and stormed into the living room, wary of the people in the house. Clooney ran up to him and began barking, John promptly kicked the puppy off to the side. Clooney let out a sharp yelp. Just at that time Spencer knew something was wrong and ran to the hall. He pauses abruptly in fear. John held a small pistol in his hand and makes a shush sign to him. Spencer clams up and backs into a wall, he looks back to the door. "Spencer! Is everything ok? I heard Clooney cry!" Camellia calls out. Spencer looks at John, who nods at the boy. "Umm, He's fine! Just go to the back yard ok? I'll be right out!" John smiles a bit at this. "Are you sure? We can wait for you." John looks at Spencer expectantly. "N-no... I'll be fine!" Spencer looked frantically at the gun. He's seen them work before and read about them, after all the people in the newspapers always had them. He feared this item.

* * *

Aaron sensed something and looked at Derek for conformation. Kaleb looked a bit confused at this. Derek nods at Aaron. They go to the hall and see Spencer back up to a wall. Aaron makes a quiet motion as Derek crouches and inches towards the hall opening to see what was wrong, after all Clooney never scared Spencer this bad... John saw Derek's head pop out and immediately his face contorted in anger. "RUN!" Spencer yelled, He pushed Derek out of the hall and motioned Aaron to move as well. Soon two shots rang out. Camellia ran to the hall. There was a clear hole in the wall and Spencer clutching his leg in agony. Aaron drags the few of them out of line of fire. Kaleb stands in front of Camellia and glares. "What do you want?" John smirks a sickly smirk. A crooked one. He spit out. "I want the life she ruined!" He clutches the gun tighter. "Move or you die." John stands legs spread out, as if he were about to launch a missile. Kaleb's eyes harden. "No." Another shot sounds, Kaleb readily braced himself for the pain he knew was to come.

* * *

Unfortunately the bullet never hit Kaleb. Camellia crumpled to the ground in pain. John triumphantly laughed and shot her once more for good merit. Soon after he turned the gun on himself. "Quick now, before I regret seeing my children cry." A part of himself spat. "They aren't you're children anymore, look what you did to them." He gulped as tears threatened to flow from his eyes and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The police arrived much too late, as soon as the first bullet was shot Garcia already had the police on the line. Camellia died in the arms of Kaleb, who promised to carry out her last wishes. Her last actions before her eyes slid shut were ones she would have never wanted to do in death. Camellia gently kissed each child on the cheek, told them to have sweet dreams and finally she walked, deep in her mind and fell asleep. She didn't realize her lungs were flooding with blood, the most important thing was telling her babies that they were important.

After the next few weeks, Spencer had a cast pasted to his leg, odd drawings doodled on by JJ and Emily. They moved in with Camellia's brother Jason. Sometimes some other people came to visit them, like Kaleb. Garcia drowned her sorrows in kittens and spoiling her younger (and older) siblings. They were going to school soon. All of it seemed so sudden, in the span of a few short weeks life had came, gone and continued on.

* * *

My box - I hope you all enjoyed this!-

Yeah, this is what I had trouble with. Killing my dearest Camellia. T_T Meanwhile the very last strand of humanity you will ever see of John. ); Also the sequel will come out, which has little to no plot, but is a collection of memories that goes from a very long way based on this story's plot line. :)

Sue1313: Well, Spencer tried. It's a bit of my favourite too. Where he's talking to the fisher king. Yeah John was a total nut job. He's real stressed. Isn't it sad though. He had some humanity right at the end. When he killed like 20+ People..

Donttouch: Well. I shot him. :) I like shooting him for some reason. He get's doctors notices.

Madpie: Sad cliffy. D:

Hpenchantress: All you answers answered... Yes, yes and plenty scared. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)


End file.
